Accidental Love
by Kinoha
Summary: [COMPLETE!] AU. Chichi is a vampire slayer who bears grudge against all vampires and sworn to get rid of every single one that crosses her path. Goku, an unusual vampire, has the honors of being her most hated unkilled target... accidentally! GCC with BV!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello and welcome! This is my brand new story featuring G/CC! I planned this story with my friend ( She has and account by name ChiChiko but sadly she took her stories down )a half year ago in Art Class... so some ideas in this story are hers.

**Summary:** ChiChi is a vampire slayer who bears grudge against all vampires and sworn to get rid of every single one that crosses her path. Goku, an unusual vampire, has the honors of being her most hated unkilled target... Accidentally! G/CC!

**Rating and Warnings:** Definitely M and as for warnings... the usual vampire stuff, gore, blood, uh more gore and blood, violence and language... mainly. And people being OOC. This is pretty mild chapter.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/ Romance with my usual Humor/ Fantasy/ Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer: **"To the airport, please." "Sure.(Gives Kinoha a Pepsi can) TO. THE. AIRPORT! Got it? TO.THE.AIRPORT!(Shows a picture of airport) " " Uuk uuk!" "!OoO!" " Don't worry. There's no sugar and you don't own DBZ in any form or this advertisement."

000000

**ACCCIDENTAL LOVE**

Chapter 1 – The Accident 

The street lights cast their cold yellow beams in the night. The moon hung lowly upon the shabby buildings and the usual sounds of a midnight echoed from the streets. A dark being made its way towards the most suspicious and questionable area of the city. The area where the sounds at night weren't of partying or late dates at take out kiosks, but announced crime. Not many were brave enough to walk these streets nor fool enough.

His footsteps echoed from pavement as his heavy combat boots touched the wet asfalt. The man's pace was firm though it held hesitancy to it. The hems of his dark blue gi pants were tucked into boots and swished slightly as he moved forwards towards the destination he rather not know or even heard of. His semi-gauntleted hand came up to run thru his jet black spiky hair in annoyance and then to adjust the worn leather jacket he was wearing. The weight of the message in his left pocket was becoming more and more heavier.

He stopped abruptly frowning deeply at the door in front of him. It looked like a normal club entrance with long noisy line and bouncers and flashy neon lights and fancy cars. Drunk people were yelling and getting into little fights with each other to the great amusement of the crowd. With one defeated sigh he walked up to the bouncers getting angry yells from line for cutting it. All he cared they could shove it and get lost. Poor humas had no idea what kind of place they were about to enter. If they wanted to be sinful and brag what they had done they could go ahead, but he was sure the weren't looking to be that sinful.

" Punk, get on the line!" one of them said sneering at him vicisouly and flashing his vampire teeth to him, in attempt to intimidate him. That usually worked for nuisance human kids. The young man scowled and glared. He was almost a good head shorter than the two, but like that mattered anything if there was a fight.

" I don't think so." He retorded and the two bouncers got angry at his answer and were about to pull out some persuation objects. " Hey, don't kill 'the messenger' now, you don't even know the news, yet." The man continued smirking as the vampire bouncers stared incredulously.

" You... are The Messenger?" the spiky haired man nodded impatiently.

" But, you're just a boy! A snot-nosed punk! Oh shit!" said another of them and burst out laughing loudly. " To think we expected someone... more imposing, you know what I mean." The man kept laughing and the young man's cheeks were tinted red from anger and embarassment. Boy, did he know what they were expecting. Luckily the darkness hid his flushed face. Every damn time the same thing... The other bouncer shook his head.

" So... you're Son Goku, known also as The Messenger?" he said keeping his cool as Goku nodded. Coulnd't they just let him in and be done with his business? With a curt movement of his head he gestured him to follow and alerted another bouncer to replace him. They entered the booming club where it smelled like cigarettes and alcohol with slight undertint of sex and blood. Goku scrunched up his nose in disdain.

Arriving to the managers office the bouncer went in. Goku leant against the wall watching the partying crowd. Half of them were human and the other half... well... vampires and small class demons. From henchmen to private entrepreneurs and king pins. He was sure there were even some disguised slayers hidden into the crowd, waiting a chance to strike and then disappear leaving the place a bloody mess and chaos.

The door opened again as the vampire bouncer came out gesturing him to go in. Goku marched in and readied himself for another disbelieving vampire boss. The only thing that distinguised him from the other vampires were the fact that he still could blush, unlike the others, the pure-blooded. What would those big bosses and their first men say if they knew he was man-made vampire?

He gazed upon the man who stared in stupor, not looking like a dignified, cool and partly dead vampire nobility he was. Goku swore this was the last gig ever if this kept up.

" The Messenger! A sixteen-year-old teenage kid!" the vampire behind the table exclaimed and Goku groaned. Better get the message delivered so he could get out of here.

000000

" Okay! Listen up! The one called ' The Messenger' is supposed to deliver it tonight and we strike when the opprtunity is absolute and secure, understood?"

The small group of men and women stood in a shadow near the neon lit entrance of the club, listening intently at theri leader of this vital mission. They were another type of people who could walk these alleys without much worries. They were slayers. " This strike is important and it can change the current flow of this... conflict. The Messenger... no one knows much about it can be fmeale or male, so be careful and keep an eye out for it." A young female with raven hair and inky black depths, dressed in tight, but easily flexible, black suit said haughtily. She wore boots with daggers in them and a slight jacket which hid more of her weapons.

" ChiChi... what about getting in?" one of the newbie slayers inquired nervously and ChiChi sighed. Some wood heads just didnt' think or learn... " Everybody gets in alone. No mind moving in a big noticeable group. If you're spotted and get killed...tough! Now move it! Asseble only in grous of three and put the information forwards immediately. Messenger must die!" ChiChi smirked and adjusted her silver daggers wih couple of handy enchantments.' All vampires deserve to die... damn spawns of the heart of the evil...'

The group dissolved and ChiChi was left to stand there alone. She was worried of her team, but she knew they'd be fine. She had only picked the best for this mission. Nothing could do wrong. She began sauntering towards the building the target supposedly was in and a small nagging voice in the back of her head kept repeating that she had the best of the slayers but they were against the best of the vampires and that fact was not to be ignored. With a sigh she prepared to woo some male ass...

Couple of minutes, dozens of honey words, one red hand print and one unconscious vampire male later, ChiChi mixed herself into the dancing and drinking crowd watching with anger as a vampire man was currently seducing an innocent uh, not so innocent girl when we're dealing with a place like this, who didn't have a wiff that she was conversing with a spawn of the darkness and would tomorrow find herself A) a vampire and eternal slave to the one bitten her, or B) she wouldn't find herself at all because she was dead.

With one graceful movement she pulled out a pill and dropped it into the man's drink where it melted right away. If anyone saw anything, they didn't care and it wasn't their problem if someone they didn't know croaked. Smirking, she continued looking for one certain vampire that would be one life short when she was thru with him/her.

000000

Goku exited the manager's room huffing and puffing. To stay and have a good time, everythign was free for him. No thank you! After all the trouble! All te slayers in his ass recently... He was out of here right now! ... though one beer wouldn't be that bad... he had dined already and the amount of blood he had had to consume lately for nourishment, would last next five days. And after all this shit he had had to put up with he more than deserved it.

Parting the crowd on his way, he arrived to the bar, plopped down on the chair and grunted something that resembled 'beer'. The bartender looked with disbelief. It had been a long time since he had last served a vampire a beer. Goat blood or sheep blood were the usual orders but he complied anyway noting the age of this particular vampire. Way too young to even think about drinking parrot's blood. ( Considered as tequila by vampires)

Goku sipped the coll liquid with bliss. Another good thing being a man-made vampire. He could still consume human drinks with out them tasting like shit. He kept happily taking swigs from his drink as a something plopped down to the free stool next to him.

He turned his head slightly to look at the person and almost choked on his drink as he drew a deep breath in surprise.( Ever heard of vampire getting killed by choking?) Next to him sat obviously angry female specimen, demanding a good shot of Tequila and glaring holes at people around her. The human female had long black hair which cascaded wondorously her slim body down to her waist. Her pretty face was cutely flared up and framed by bangs and stray locks and her black eyes were shining with inner flame. The girl was clad in tight fitting clothes which really appealed to Goku and loose jacket that, for Goku's eternal and unexpected displeasure, covered her upper body not letting out any curves.

The lady took a sip from her drink and muttered couple of cuss words. From the corner of her eye, ChiChi noticed a weird man staring at her and she became more vexed than she already was. Men! All leering idiots...

" WHAT?" she spat.

Goku noticed he was staring and blushed. Damn! There he went again... he regained his lost composure quickly. Another girl who was just looking for some forbidden exitement and like she would know he was a vampire and not ecxatly the best thing to her health...

" What what? Girl, aren't you way too young for that drink." He asked cockily and watched as she froze, putting her glass onto the counter slowly, obviously trying to ignore him. " What? Doesn't daddy know where you are?" he continued lazily. After all the hassle he came thru for the damn message he was allowed to tease a little female, wasn't he?

" Hey! I don't see you exactly being drinking age either! And I bet your daddy doesn't know where you are spending your time and I can say with damn pure conscience that my daddy knows excatly where I am! Now let me be mother fucker and go find some whore to hit on!" she sneered and in her anger took a huge swig of her tequila and spent the next minute coughing the burning out of her throat as Goku snickered. Whatta funny female.

ChiChi swore mentally. She had been here for two hours and no signs of potential 'Messengers' and now she was embarrasing hersef in front of a cute jerk. For his luck, he was a human and she couldn't slice his limbs of his body like she would have done to a vampire in a split second, but it was never stated that she couldn't kick him between legs.

She swung her leg about to kcik him there where it hurts when she found her leg blocked and graped and next thing she knew she laid ont he floor on her back, dizzy.

" Now why would you do that, girlie?" asked an amused voice above her. No way he could have blocked that! Was he another hunter? Not many hnters in the wordl were better than her in combat... ChiChi growled and focused her gaze on the face hovering above her. It was young looking and skinny, but she could see he would have strong features when he was older. His hair was black and unruly and spiked in every direction, defying gravity. His eyes were completely black but when she looked into them she came across a steel wall. The young teenager was smirking at her crookedly. Who the hell he thought he was?

Glaring, she stood up as he backed few steps.

A hand latched on Goku's shoulder and he rested the urge the act and beat the crap out of the offender. It was the bouncer that had showed him to the manager's office, looking to be in happy state of a pissed drunk.

" Messenger my man... enjoying the party? I see you found a piece of female ass already! Wooh what hips! If ya'ren't going bang him can I!" he slurred out loudly, reclining on the shorter man's shoulders and leering at ChiChi who looked shocked. Goku frowned and shoved the man off, the bouncer promptly tripping on the floor.

" DIE!" rang out and Goku whipped his head just in time to see the lovely girl pull out two silver daggers that screamed hunter and attack him agilely. The crowd burts in action as the hidden slayers came out.

" Wah!" he jumped out of the way, performing a neat back flip, landing on the counter. ChiChi charged right at him her daggers glittering in the dim lightning. Goku dodged again and blocked the following high kick from the female slayer. His eyes widened. He knew that style of fighting!

" HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE LEGENDARY GYO MAO'S DAUGHTER!" he yelled in shock, before he had time to think the words he had just spoken. The whole place stilled. The vampires in sudden hate and stupor for the legendary ex-slayer and his daughter who was becoming just as much of a nuisance and who was exceeding her father greatly. The inferior humans because they had no idea whatta heck was going on. The other slayers just as much startled were unmoving as well. The lengedary slayer girl was here tonight and that man standing on the counter was The Messenger, one of the Great Ones!

The chaos broke out in a second as the hunters and vampires clashed, the hunters being at disadvantage against just fed nocturnal beings.

" Uh oh...!" Goku uttered and smirked in satisfaction showing off his sharp canines. The chaos was what he needed to escape this place. He had already made the mistake of being seen by clubful of people and... He rather not to think about it what would happen if... He made his hasty escape and disappeared to the night, leaving the bloody massacre happily behind and brooding over the fact that pretty girls were always the ones to try kill you.

000000

Leave a review please! The next chapter will reveal much more and get darker since this wasn't exactly that bad chapter, anyways... JA NE! Romance will come later in chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello there… man I've been a lousy updater this summer… It's really hard to write anything when you're screaming it's not fair and banging your head to the computer desk in frustration of not owning DBZ and ChiChi having Goku… anyways onwards! I'm now on little bloodthirsty mood so yeah…

For all the legal and compulsory shit see the first chapter! (Nyah!)

**Disclaimer: **Read the word 'disclaimer' carefully… it's self-explanatory y'know…

000000

ACCIDENTAL LOVE 

Chapter 2 – Three Years Later

A silver dagger hit its intended mark and sprouted from the deep wound on the vampire's chest, his heart pierced by it. ChiChi watched in satisfaction as the evil spawn started to melt from inside soon being only a puddle of rotting flesh and unholy blood. Wiping her daggers carefully, she put the back to their holster around her ankles. Despite the good kill and thrill, she was far from happy.

It had been already three years… Three fucking years since her first meeting with The Messenger! Three years of accidental encounters, planned traps and coincidental bumps to each other, to Messenger, ChiChi was beginning to be fed up with the whole thing. The accursed man may be one of the Great Ones, but no matter how great he thought he was, he was going down! Her friends and fellow slayers were almost as sworn to the goal as she was, though none could match the fire she carried within herself.

" ChiChi? We gotta get going now. It'll soon be a dawn." A male voice said calmly and ChiChi turned sharply to the man left to her, covered in spilled vampire blood and little cuts marring his athletic form. He had ice-coloured eyes and platinum blond short hair framing his narrow face. The man was also tall, a good head taller than she was. The other two hunters of the group were already cleaning up the forest opening the nightly battle had taken place as ChiChi surveyed the damage done with a smile, ignoring the man. They had taken good ten vampires down only four of them and those ten vampires had been ones of the higher class. This ought to put some scintillation to the vampires' pale asses.

" ChiChi? We-"

" Yeah I heard you, Hitake! Now fucking leave me alone!" she spat at the blond man, turning on her heels sharply and began strutting towards their secret slayer village, Gyo Mao's the Ox Kings village, hidden in middle of nowhere, between the cities and untamed wilderness. She heard Hitake sigh annoyed, and was immediately much happier woman. The damn male just didn't seem to get the hint.

Right after the first Messenger incidence, her father and Hitake's father, both retired slayers, had come up with a plan to get Hitake and ChiChi together since they were the two strongest alive slayers of the century. If they could get them to love each other, it would double their efforts for killing Messenger for the love of one another, for reason to keep their love one alive. Besides a strong heir would be produced from the two of the strongest, carrying the blood of two mighty hunters families on Earth. An offspring worth of having, certainly.

Hitake accepted the idea wildly and began circling ChiChi like a hungry shark a sinking ship. And ChiChi… she wasn't that thrilled with the idea. Actually she was furious to her father for making such ridiculous full of bloody bullshit proposition. She had damn more important things to do than be ogled and drooled by the blond, handsome slayer. Like killing the Messenger.

Her step regained a furious feel to it as her mind returned to the evening almost three years ago… Taunting smirk on his unnaturally tanned, young face for a vampire was still clear in her minds eye. His odd, spiky jet-black hair and hard inky black eyes were etched into her memory as well. To think she had actually sat by him in a bar, made an idiot of herself and actually even aggressively flirted with him! The raven-haired hunter's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She. A daughter to the mightiest vampire hunter ever lived, flirting with a vampire.

" Hey Chi!" a voice of Hitake yelled from behind her what she guessed he thought to be seductive. His steps got closer and ChiChi stopped sighing. Better get the day's dose of Hitake and get over with.

" You know, I found this certain restaurant in West City when I was pursuing one of the Great Ones. Of course I killed it and then I saw a lovely place that you'd absolutely---" ChiChi tuned out to his ramblings, her thought once again returning to the spiky-haired Messenger. God! She'd rather go out with 'him' than listen to Hitake. It would be a step to better, not to worse, she decided as she continued counting the trees the walked by completely obvious to Hitake's speech.

And the thought wasn't all that repulsive as she thought it would be.

000000

Son Goku groaned in pain. Nothing new here, really. Lying on a cold stone floor on a puddle of blood the coldness of the floor was soothing and safe. His body ached all over from the vicious beating he had just gone through. Another downfall of being man-made vampire was that he was special. Special in a way his heart still thudded firmly in his chest when it was supposed not to, circulating his blood though his veins that he shouldn't have had anymore, it being sucked out by his Master when he first bit him.

It never ceased to amaze his Master how he still bled from cuts and slashes like humans did. How his heart pounded the steady beat of life, despite being supposedly half-dead. But he wasn't dead. He was literally a living vampire. Usually vampires were nocturnal beings of darkness, dead bodies that souls had not left for heaven but hung onto life, not accepting the death that had claimed them. Through the evolution these creatures developed a way to stay alive on Earth by drinking the life liquid of the humans and animal to keep themselves alive, turning them to vile and forbidden sacrileges.

To increase the number of their kind, a technique was developed to turn ordinary humans to vampires by biting them and drinking their sweet blood. It was fully upon the vampire whether one turned the victim to one of his kind, living in sin. In Goku's case the Greatest had turned him to a vampire on purpose he was fulfilling way too well.

Goku himself wasn't too sure what had happened and why he still lived his precious soul intact, receiving the quick healing and regeneration ability and tiniest of bits magic from his Master bite. But there were more differences. He could be killed like a normal human being. He could bleed to death or die being impaled by a spear or sword through stomach. A normal vampire didn't so such things. They laughed and kept going like nothing was wrong, though feeling the pain of the wound as everybody else does. A direct hit to heart or severing the head off completely were the only way resulting them to melt from inside into puddle of blood and quivering guts, bones and rotten flesh. Goku was very glad that would not be his fate when he died.

That was his Masters ultimate secret. He was the ultimate secret of the Lord of all vampires. He, Messenger could be killed like a mere human.

And that thought didn't appeal to his Master at all.

Concentrating on the healing he sighed as the wounds began to knit themselves together slowly but surely. The last three years had been hectic with all the hunters in foaming around, now knowing his gender, facial features and age. Heck! He was partly sure they knew his exact weight and shoe number too. He frowned. Ever since the encounter with the funny female, who happened to be Gyo Mao's daughter, he had been either chased by hunters and gotten seriously injured, saved only by his Master's dark magic because he was needed, gotten beaten by his Master to the brink of his existence because of the little slip in etiquette and having to watch out for other vampires trying to get to the better and upper part of hierarchy by assassinating him…

Cracking his broken finger bones back to their right places, almost loosing his consciousness in agony as he centered his healing power to his hand, hissing in pain of the progress.

" Oh fuck…"

He was due to go on a mission soon, his Master had informed him in a silky voice, at West City a rebellious vampire Noble needed a lesson in respect and place… Goku had heard of this young vampire not so flattering things, in human terms anyway, and knew he needed to be in top condition for this. And maybe… Yes, this time it wasn't maybe, but true.

He fell into healing sleep tasting his own blood on the floor beneath him.

00000000

**A/N:** Okay… another mild chapter there…sigh… This was just a filler, sorry, but needed to be done. Sorry I can't answer the reviews right now our net is fucking with me right now and I can barely load up this chapter properly! Review! You know I love'em!

JA MATA!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello… Nothing else to do expect write with my laptop and I have three annoying things to kill already… so yeah… I have played solitaire for two weeks straight and what does that tell about me when my crappiest times I can play a game thru are under 150 seconds and 6000 points?

What! You can't response to reviews anymore! Honestly, that suck!

Thanks for all the reviews and Moonraker, thanks a lot for your honest review. Those kind of reviews are the ones I expect and likethe most! I just need to get into the story and going. And I'd like to inform you that English definitely isn't my native tongue, thus the grammar, typo anderrors, but I write to my best ability. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Kinohas are really infuriating and dangerous when provoked so just leave that to it. No own. Thank you.

000000

Chapter 3 – Evening at West City, Part I

Son Goku sighed dejectedly as he strapped his army boots' laces tightly into neat knot. Standing up and adjusting his appearance in front of a magical mirror since the normal ones didn't dare to show him his reflection. It was irritating and caused quite ruckus when noticed in heavily mirrored pubs and nightclubs by people. Luckily most of them were so drunk they just shrugged it off. Shoving his hands into his long billowing jacket's pockets, he marched out of his room. Out in the courtyard, he inhaled deeply, summoning the ancient dark magic of the vampires, and with one great jump he took off in the air. Only lonely gusts of wind were left at his wake.

The target: West City, an unfortunate Noble vampire youth.

000000

" Papa! I'm home!" ChiChi bellowed and shut the door on Hitake's face hard, and his mile-per-minute- speech was cut off. Now it only sounded thru the door as more incoherent mumbling. The Ox King ambled happily smiling in to the room yawning and saying good morning. He had been obviously sleeping and just woken up and the steaming cup of coffee he held made ChiChi even more frustrated. It was almost dawn and she was going to sleep: a normal bedtime of most hard-working vampire hunters.

" The hunt went well, sweetie?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

" Yeah! Fine!" she shouted and kicked her boots off aggressively to the other side of the room. Ox King chuckled. Ah, the lovely sight of a lovely teenage daughter lovely sleep-deprived and angry. Before he had time to make more question, preferably about Hitake, the phone rang. The giant ex-hunter went and picked it up, greeting happily. ChiChi stared at the offending device his father was talking into, hoping for a second to posses the most-advanced vampires' deadly magic: melting things and people with your gaze. She certainly knew who the caller was.

" … Oh that's too bad… I'll tell her, don't worry. It's my greatest pleasure to ensure their future happiness!" the Ox King talked on, grinning widely as ChiChi made mad dash to the upstairs and stopped dead on her tracks as her father's commanding and happy voice rang out once again. She cringed.

" Oh ChiChi dear! You didn't tell me you and Hitake are going out to eat! This is great, you're finally warmed up to him!" he put down the receiver.

" But---"

" You could have waited a little bit more before shutting the door to his face so he could have told you the proper time when he comes to pick you up and didn't need to call me…" The ex-slayer scolded fiercely and ChiChi growled. When three people were playing against you, you were about to lose eventually. In ChiChi's case after almost three years she met her first defeat. A defeat she knew she had no way out. The raven-haired vampire slayer knew her father would send her there enchanted and 'willing', if needed, and ChiChi'd rather go unhappily and 'willing' her dignity intact.

" Hitake's father said he's going to come pick you up at seven! You're going to the finest restaurant in the whole West City!"

ChiChi looked like she had just eaten dozens of lemons without break. Giving a curt nod, she stormed upstairs noting the small confused frown on his fathers usually happy face. What did he expect? A smile, giddy shriek and a huge demand go to mall immediately to pick up the most dashing dress there was? Hitake was after all, the villages most desire male and strongest hunter, after Gyo Mao and ChiChi. An offspring would be powerful and not to mention, would be handsome and beautiful. Who'd pass up that kind of a grandkid? _Fat chance, daddy!_ ChiChi raged. She wasn't a bloody breeding mare for fuck's sake! Her father, Hitake and the blond's father could go to Hell immediately and stay there! In her opinion, everybody currently residing on the surface of Earth could go to Hell right now join them! Since when her family and loved ones had turned into her second worst enemies? The whole village seemed to want it, expect for her. The other girl couldn't understand why she wasn't head over heels with him as they were. Why not? Oh surprise! He's the most egoistical bastard and the biggest turtle shit to roam the Earth in centuries!

Banging the door shut in loud protest, she plopped on the bed, not bothering to go take a shower and partly too tired physically and emotionally. For the evening, she planned to look absolutely horrible and preferably and _accidentally_ over-sleep. You can't go to city when your 'girlfriend looks like she's been through the storm of the year', now can you? With an evil smile she fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.

Too bad her loving father had no intentions to let his daughter to pass up this kind of chance and woke her evenly two hours before 19.00 pm. equipped with a stunning dress, hairdresser and beauty specialist.

ChiChi was absolutely overjoyed. So was Hitake.

000000

Landing softly on some abandoned alley like a shadow, he partly was one, Goku walked to the bigger main street and melted easily in the mingling crowd. Heading towards the target as casually as possibly, he glanced at the title in slight amazement. He had taken care of some just plain weird and freaky cases but this was something that waged war against all his vampire instincts. The bloody rebellious Noble owned a fucking restaurant. For humans and it was the finest in the whole West City. There was nothing freakier than a vampire who owned a restaurant named _Crimson Calyx_, in Goku's opinion. The title clearly didn't mean wine, that was he was sure of.

He looked the time from the public clock that was lagging behind at least ten minutes. Almost eight. Or ten past eight but the time didn't really matter. A worried knit appeared between his eyes. He hoped this could be taken care of without the customers' interference and without good old public panic and without huge masses of blood being sprayed in front of them. That was a bad advertisement for the whole establishment: that was sure.

He squeezed the handle of his special gun just made for him. Walther P-38 blowback also called semi-automatic, model 38, and old German Army's gun from the World War II modified for present days' use. A heavily modified version. The bullet calibre had been upped to 46 and they mainly consisted of pure silver, blessed with the holy powers. Making them was holy hell, literally. One slip and he was dead faster than you could say oops.

Goku really hated the gun. He preferred his fist and legs and the thrill of the fight. Before the whole sorry vampire ordeal, he had been a really promising martial artist beginning in the loving care of his grandfather, Son Gohan. He had kept up his skills but kicks really didn't do much to vampires he faced on daily basis. Broken bones that would heal instantly and internal damage did noting since they had nothing to bleed. His magic level was too low compared to theirs so he was forced to rely on a handgun and still was the most feared assassin in the vampire world. Right after his Lord and Master.

Rising his hood to cover his trademark hair and putting up cool sunglasses, he marched in gaining some very despising looks from the very cream of the City. He could care less. Now he could care less about their possible dead or bloodstained clothes. The whole bunch could go Hell all he cared and die of sudden heart attack. His good mood and intentions were ruined.

His intense gaze swept through the dining throng. Old hags with even older fucks dressed in gowns and garbs they should have been by law not permitted to wear. and stopped suddenly. He frowned. The woman was her back to him and she seemed to be listening intently at the blond, absolutely stunning looking young man talking at her smiling like he was in seventh heaven. He felt something resembling jealousy in the back of his kill-set mind. She had her silky black hair up in very intricate hairdo that stumbled in enticing curls down her bare creamy back that the white dress kindly revealed to his eyes. The neck curve was very alluring… A perfect to bite, perhaps. The smooth skin against his lips, feeling the sweet suction of her rich blood running wildly underneath. Her life-liquid just millimetres under the fragile protection of her skin and artery wall… He could almost feel the beat of her steady pulse from where she sat…Goku absently wiped the drool off from the corner of his mouth. And… He slapped himself mentally. Hard. He was here to kill, not to dine and fuck, restaurant as this was nonetheless.

Growling angrily, he stomped off to the kitchen and the main office. The picture of the raven-haired and nicely bodied, funny, silver-dagger-swinging, (unfortunately) vampire slayer female popped into his mind. The girl would look good in that hairdo…

With nothing else on…

He disappeared into the kitchen scowling fiercely, scaring the shit out of the pathetic human cooks and staff, and wondering if the puberty was way longer as a vampire than it should have been. Another thing that seemed to suck.

000000

ChiChi smiled stiffly at Hitake who looked at her so… disturbingly. Any other woman would have called the look adoring, amazed, lustful, wanting, loving but all that look was to her was badly disturbing. She didn't know why, but Hitake was just plain creeping her out. Did she already mention she'd rather date a vampire? She wore long, tightly fitting, white, simple dress with open back and piece of jewellery hanging around her neck. Her white gloves resembled wedding gloves and they itched and she resisted the urge to wriggle around. As usual, the male hunter didn't seem to notice.

ChiChi nodded and agreed still smiling. God this was boring! If this kept up she'd have her face all cramped up tomorrow. A vampire's most horrible nightmare: an all-time smiling hunter! She giggled at the thought and the blond smiled thinking it was his doing. You know he was just telling the funniest joke in the world. It was about a cow that went to a bar…

The door chimed and ChiChi turned to look slightly. What seemingly was a punk, walked inside the restaurant and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. ChiChi attention then flew immediately to other and more important things; like food that had just arrived. She hadn't eaten anything last sixteen hours and was ravenous from her work out earlier. Spraying blood and ripping limbs was a hard job when the damn thing kept regenerating continuously. At least now she had something else to concentrate on that smiling. The food was delicious. Another and only pro for the night. She wasn't paying and got to eat free.

The forkful of the wine-marinated steak froze in mid air, but only for a second as she continued the movement quickly. Hitake blabbed on. Her finely attuned slayer instinct told that someone was looking at her intensely from behind. From the feel of it, it was definitely male one… a familiar one, perhaps. Her back crawled in sudden shivers… of what? ChiChi wasn't entirely sure and really didn't want to know. It was hot and her danger-alert sense was beginning to activate. No normal human being could possibly do that, could one? The feeling left her as quickly as it has come. She continued eating and her ears picked up some weird noise form the kitchen. Several others seemed to notice this as well, but shrugged it off as a klutzy waiter… Was that a scream? Probably a cook burned his hand in hot grease…

Hitake was oddly quiet and eating in silence and ChiChi was thankful for that. Hitake glanced at her smiling cryptically.

The female slayer fixed her mind on that gaze and then three things happened at the same time.

(I was really tempted you know…to leave this to this…nah! I'm being nice to ya!)

Hitake took a black velvet box from his suit's pocket. " ChiChi, I think it's time for us to take our relationship to the next level. Will you marry me?"

A piercing inhuman shriek echoed in the restaurant's hall, as the kitchen door's glass was suddenly red from the blood that seeped under the white door in rivers.

ChiChi almost choked on his steak as she heard Hitake's wacko proposition and realized the Messenger was here and turned to cough to the direction of the kitchen door, seeing the all so familiar blood.

Dressed as a punk. Staring at her. Killing people. Now or never was her change to get revenge and she was unarmed! Oh shit! But he's still alone… She sprung from her seat claiming to go to ladies room to powder her nose, leaving baffled Hitake behind as the customers were panicking around him, screaming bloody murder (pun intended! (:P)).

(But only a little bit nicer! Nyah!)

000000

REVIEW! ...or not. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

Readers: Enjoyed? ENJOYED? YOU LEFT US HANGING LIKE---

Kinoha: ---and then to the news... we have had a a serious... blah blah blah...( shuts the computer before the readers have time to kill her )

**A/N:** Kjeh kjeh… my little brother made up the gun and it supposedly really exists… JA MATA! REVIEW! (O.O) Huge pleading puppy dog eyes! (readers run away creeped out by the psycho look)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here again and after all I felt I owe this to you... two chaps for ya!And on! Much of blood spraying and vampire conflicts! ...in my opinion...

**Disclaimer:** Nuh huh! Duh… You know the word is kinda self-explanatory…

000000

Chapter 4 – Evening at West City, Part II

Goku cursed heavily the idiotic youth that had the nerve and try to get away. None got away from him. Ever! He hated his job, unlike the other vampires, but he had his professional pride, dammit! Kill neatly done; job well done! The bastard was clumsily in panic rushing through the kitchen knocking down cooks and waiters with inhuman strength, pots and pans clanging on to the floor as well.

" Stop you fucking infidel!" Goku yelled drawing his pistol from its holster inside his jacket. He aimed at the Noble's back and pulled the trigger of his trusted Walther P-38 twice. The first blessed bullet hit its goal straight in the retreating vampire's back. He stumbled crying out in pain as the holy power burnt his rotting soul, almost on the door. The second bullet hit him, shattering his shoulder blade piercing his already dead, black heart.

The Noble let out a bestial yell that even Goku got the chills. The cooks backed away from the mad gunman and their boss who apparently was melting and being shot. They were between the spiky-haired punk and the melting boss. Goku sneered. How it was ironic… he, the Messenger, best assassin in years was using slayer weapons and their holy magic. Spitting on the floor he was about to make his exist as the almost dead Noble's pale body seizured unexpectedly.

The assassin youth's eyes widened_. Oh shit! He just eaten and…fuck!_

With one final scream the body exploded showering almost anything in blood and guts. People were screaming in fear and disgust trying to escape the sticky substance. Goku frowned, wiping his face and jacketand licked his fingers clean of the blood. _Hmm… yummie… AB+…_ Goku may have been different from his associates, but being a vampire he held a certain fascination and attraction towards blood. He noticed the horrified stares he got form the kitchen staff, some twisted into pure terror some in hate and fear, now all drenched in red and some of them vomiting heartedly in corners.

" What? He was an asshole, anyway." Turning on his heels sharply, he was about to touch the handle of the door opposite the one leading to public dining area, but jumped back as his senses picked up the scent of other vampires. The door flew open and a gang of what Goku immediately recognized as various assassin from the other clans. He didn't move.

The leader of the group, a burly and big man for a vampire stepped forwards surveying the kitchen with surprised but pleased eye and whistled lowly. The rest of the group was indifferent but he could see the appreciation in their eyes.

" What do ya want? You're disrupting my job." Goku said coldly and leaned little backwards, setting the gun to automatic behind the folds of his jackets. This could get ugly. A piece of lung fell off from one spike of his hair, making a wet sound hitting the ground.

" Now…now… we're wondering what do you want, Messenger. Coming here and killing our boss, like that. And we have to fire all the staff now since they have been anointed to our little secret." His canines gleamed.

Goku snorted and smiled, apologizing. " Sorry guys. Higher orders."

" He was one of the higher ones you asshole! You think you can go and kill however you want, huh!" the man bellowed enraged, eyeing the eighteen-year-old much shorter man hatefully. Goku sighed. He was considered as the best but also masterless rogue who did what wanted and killed whom he wanted, working for different Lords when he wanted. His Master did everything to keep up those lies, though he had no idea why.

" I really mean it. The highest possible orders. Besides, he was rebelling. Deal with it."

" Highest…! Rebelling…!" the leaders eyes squinted to slits, not believing a word and apparently confused.

" No offense, you guys, but your boss was too rotten even for a vampire and the Master didn't like his attitude. Now move before I'm forced to remove you." Goku spoke confidently, smirking all the time, fangs showing. In truth, he was sweating and squeezing the gun handle in nervousness. There was no telling what they'd do. If they left his hide was safe. If they stayed… well… his precious hide was not so safe anymore.

" No punk will ever make threats to me!" the leader yelled, pulling out a gun that surely was loaded with holy silver bullets as the others followed in suit only a second to spare. Goku decided to make his hasty exist now. Firing suddenly a bullet that hit the leader on the shoulder throwing him backwards and the group was soon one tangled mass of legs, hands and curse words.

The staff soon came to same conclusion and rushed after him out of the kitchen to the dining area where the panic began immediately at the sight of the bloody cooks.

000000

ChiChi splashed her face with cold water and for her eternal displeasure the make-up in her face was waterproof no matter how much she scrubbed. She thought about her situation and for her own safety as well as for Hitake's, the only reasonable thing was to retreat. In her dress there was no fighting and Hitake… she didn't trust him enough for him not to succumb to heroic/idiotic acts in order to impress her. Better take care of herself and let Hitake take care of himself alone. He'd do fine as surprising as that was.

From the sound of it, it was getting pretty rowdy in the dining hall of the _Crimson Calyx_. It would be a good distraction for getting away. Opening the door, she rushed out and suddenly all the air in her lungs were knocked out and she was sprawled on the floor something heavy on her.

" Oh fucking Lucifer's red ass! Bastards… ugh…" a voice just above her swore heavily.

ChiChi's eyes cleared and he was looking into blood dripping face, screwed in obvious pain. His black spiky hair was matted to his head looking even wilder striped with already congealing blood.

Goku opened his eyes. He had hit on something hard…and… one damned bullet had hit him! Could he survive the holy powers of it? The adrenaline rush was kindly drugging his pain and numbing the pain on his shoulder and he guessed it was that times headache. His face was inches from black-haired and eyes females face. He stared shocked. He felt the pulse of her under him and her soft but steely body was like created to be against his. ChiChi compared in her mind the changes his face had gone through. His jaw was stronger and his face little thinner. His coal black eyes not so round and boyish anymore and he definitely had put on some muscle, ChiChi noted blushing as he felt his hard pectorals and abs. She wondered how it was that she remembered these little details after years and only seconds of eye contact.

It was actually quite comfortable.

They stared at each other what seemed eternity but was only two seconds. ChiChi blushed again as he watched her face intently and her mind was frozen with fear and mixed feelings. Being with a vampire in a position she was, wasn't actually that safe and she noticed her white dress was stained in blood... by him!

" You!" They blurted out in unison.

" Messenger…" ChiChi choked out.

" Hey… you're that funny female hunter from the bar three years ago! You've given me quite a time last three years y'know!" he exclaimed giving an accusing look at her and then frowned, thinking. It didn't look threatening in the least.

" Get the Messenger! Fucking kill him!" A voice shouted and some table was crashed to wall and gunshot began raining down the establishment. Goku growled.

" We bloody better get out of here!" He said suddenly eyeing her and her neck in a way that made ChiChi extremely nervous, he was too heavy and tightly pressed to her so she couldn't struggle and get away. Where was Hitake when you needed him?

" Huh?" ChiChi uttered.

With one quick and graceful movement he jumped up pulling her with him. " KIAH!" Goku yelled and hit the pressure pin at the side of her neck do quickly she had no idea what happened. She crumbled and he caught her. Lifting her up he dashed outside, avoiding a shower of bullets that had just been shot at him.

Outside the night was already cool and the streets were still crowded from the people. The moon was shining high above the city and he prepared to take off. Permanently. From his life, Master, and from the hunters on his ass and other vampires. He never again wanted to see that soulless look in those blood colored eyes or feel the ice cold white fingers around his neck, holding his soul literally in his taloned hands. Goku scolded and bit his lips. The hunter bitch would also have to go. If she died, as attractive as she was, the other slayer would come more careful and less bold and it would be great loss for them to lose the Legendary Gyo Mao's daughter.

" Hey! Let her go you bastard!"

Goku turned around to see the same blond that had earlier sat with the black-haired lady that he had now connected to that persistent slayer three years ago. His white suit was little rumpled and looking worse for wear and he was holding a gun, pointing it at him. It was a model that vampires favored. Damn.

Goku stared at him smiling. In the artificial light of the lamps and moon and the shadows they created, he looked quite diabolical. " What is she to you?" he asked calmly eyeing the unconscious girl in his arms. The man was probably a fellow hunter.

" She's my fiancée!" Hitake bellowed and triggered the gun. Goku dodged the bullet with little grimace as his shoulder moved with the movement. His brows now knitted to all-time hard look. A groom, huh?

" I order you to let her go before I pump you full silver! I'm Koyama Hitake, the son of retired Koyama Dave, the second strongest slayer in this century, right after Mao family!"

Goku reeled back. This was bad. The union of two strongest slayers wasn't about to bring any good to vampires oh no, not at all. He was really glad that he had his hands on her now. He held no particular respect or sunny feelings towards the vampires' fucked up society, but some line there was where he tolerated slayers antics. It seemed their loss became even greater than anticipated.

With burst of power he jumped on the roof of the nearby building and jumped from there again, this time staying in the air, a dark aura blazing around him like eating him alive, flying towards the Eastern Mountain region.

" CHICHIIIII! NOOOO!"

He smirked again and took the course towards the mountains. This was something that needed to be taken care just by him in alone place where she didn't have any chances of escaping. A kill like her should be done in peace, taking the full pleasure of the events. He wondered was there any chance she go to bed with him willingly or should he force her? Should he make her a vampire like him?

He hesitated and become disgusted with himself. He had never made anyone vampire before. None deserved the pure torture and agony being a vampire was. At least a pure person.

Goku flew forwards the soothing warmth of her body accompanying him the whole flight. The thought of stealing Koyama's girl in front of him also made him feel warm in wicked kind of way. The man was a wimp, anyway. He would have been surprise if he knew that ChiChi wasn't all that angry for taking her away from him.

000000

Hitake was panicking. It couldn't be happening, not to him, the most handsome and second best slayer! Not to Koyama Hitake! He had just proposed her and they were supposed to marry soon! And now sweet little innocent ChiChi was in the hands of a monster. Messenger. ChiChi needed to be rescued at any cost. She was the only girl he hadn't managed to lay in the whole village and the only way seemed to be marrying her. And besides they were required to have a brat and that would take some effort he wouldn't mind at all.

Too bad she just didn't seem to be co-operation at this at all. Well, after the rescue she'd be all over him in gratefulness and then…He could almost hear the wedding bells and he began skipping down the street maniacally. Next mission: Save Widdle ChiChi!

00000

**A/N:** In the next exiting episode of Accidental Love, Goku and ChiChi have a fight and Goku's human friends, Kuririn and Yamcha, make a visit and give some advice and ChiChi learns more of Goku's special kind of vampire nature. Stay tuned for the next exiting episode of Accidental Love! (The echo thingy on the words and dramatic music) **If you believed me, think again! You think 'I' would reveal the next chapter just like that?**

**Kinoha:** Hehee… and in the next chapter… (evil smile)

**Goku:** I can't believe you! You made me blow up a guy! Having a damn man hanging on her and me thinking of raping ChiChi! Though it doesn't sound that bad… (Thoughtful expression)

**ChiChi:** Goku! Now look what you've done to my sweet Goku, Kinoha! He's… (Blushes madly)

**Kinoha:** My… doing, huh? What you call your Wedding night then? A sweet sappy lovemaking?

**ChiChi:** …ermh….

**Goku:** Hey Cheech! Do we have anywhere chocolate sauce and whipped cream? (Innocent look)

**Kinoha:** O.O;

**ChiChi:** Oh are you hungry? I'll make you something soon. Let's go! (Gives Kinoha a dirty look)

**Goku:** ( Follows whistling innocently handcuffs behind his back)

**Kinoha:** ( Falls over laughing)

JA MATA! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Since I had this already written... here you go! THIS IS FOR YOU, GOSHA!

You know I've never had as much fun with Frisbee as just five minutes ago! I was throwing the damn thing with my little brother when I suddenly decided to imitate Kuririn doing Kienzan (Destructo Disc) with Frisbee. It worked! You can throw Frisbee like that, though it takes a little practise. Well, from there on, we tried various DBZ techniques with Frisbee and had damn much fun! It was so funny! Especially when I threw it, and my little bro swatted it away like it was ki blast looking all cool and composed… " Oh my finger! Damn! Ow ow!"

I fell over laughing. Our neighbours looked at us like we were crazy and after little misaimed throw we ran 'cause it hit their car and… hehee…

On with the story so I can hide from my parents and neighbours wrath! ( Runs off in full military suit and armed from nail to teeth ) You're gonna hate me after this chapter anyways… I'm prepared!

000000

Chapter 5 – Damned Vampire!

Goku landed in front of a small cozy looking cottage surrounded my amazing mountain scenery. He sighed and said a little quiet prayer for his dead grandfather's soul before stepping in, feeling a slight tinge of pain for committing such deed. The house was dark and dusty. Goku had not been there for almost six years.

He looked around, feeling old feeling s surface he hadn't felt since then. Sadness and maybe longing… and bit of something else. He was after a long time at home. Shaking off the feelings almost angrily that they now felt foreign and weird, he walked over the couch placing the unconscious huntress on it none too gently. What should he do now? A normal person would wake up by the evening of the next day but he had never stunned a slayer before.

The sudden reminding ache in his shoulder made him make up his mind. First the damn bullet then the bitch. It was surprise that the bullet hadn't already started burning him or caused more than damage, and Goku shrugged it off as a bad spell or and old bullet. It was his luck anyways. Taking off his jacket and wife beater he realized that the bullet had hit him from behind and he was unable to get it out by himself.

" Oh fuck!" he cursed slamming his fist down on the table almost breaking it_. Looks like I have to ask her for some help… _

Frowning, he set off to find some hunter-proof rope.

000000

A bright ray of sun pierced her eyelids and the black hoes fluttered open. She turned her head from the sun, smiling contently. What a lovely morning… Morning? She was fully woken up immediately. A wooden ceiling covered in cobwebs and sun filtered through the dusty window glasses creating a nice and cozy feeling. _This isn't my home_; she thought foggily and tried to get up, her memory not yet serving her properly.

How did she end in this place? ChiChi wondered and noticed getting being a futile attempt. She was tied tightly from ankles, wrist and mid waist and it was pretty efficiently done. ChiChi let out a small shriek of protest and shock at this and began wriggling. The one who did this really knew really knew how to tie up a person.

ChiChi felt suddenly a weird presence in the room with her and turned her head. A smirking Messenger was leaning against the wall, watching her intently and smirking. " You really shouldn't try that." He stated calmly as she stared at him like a drowning goldfish.

" What's going on!" she shrieked furiously glaring daggers and Goku winced at the high volume of the voice volume. Her arch enemy was just feet away and she was tied up… Oh shit. Goku smiled as she visibly paled and shrunk back, gulping. He walked closer.

" You see, as I told you before, you've given me quite a hard time the last three years. You've been pretty much more than hell-bent to kill me and I hope you realize that doesn't sit too well with me and my plans."

ChiChi glared. " You've killed off many hunters, you bastard and that's a reason enough! Besides, wise-guy, all the hunters three years ago in that nightclub fucking died because of you! You gave away my identity and the blood bath ensued! You ran away, you wouldn't know!" she spat, wriggling some more and Goku's eyes darkened. " And what's the big idea of kidnapping me?"

" For the best slayer around you sure are dumb." Goku said indifferently his eyes flaming and fixing the gauze in his right arm and shoulder for better position and ChiChi recalled the events of the last night quickly. _The evening at the Crimson Calyx…_ Wait! Was that an insult! Her temper flared. None insulted her like that. Not even a cute jerk vampire like him!

" You listen here mister Messenger! I don't know who the hell you think you are---"

" Who the hell you think you are!" Goku yelled back, cutting her off. " I don't think you should be the one doing the yelling, you're, after all, the one who's in neck high deep shit, not me."

" What do you mean? I could break off these ropes if I had little more time and kick your sorry ass to the bloody next weekend!" she boasted confidently. She had to play time. Hitake was surely already back in the village panicking his little blond head out and gathering the rescue team already. If she survived this they'd have more vast knowledge on the vampire's plans and customs, which would help them greatly in their battle.

" Don't think so." The vampire said in singsong voice and a bit of the dark magic crackled in his good hand. The ropes responded immediately tightening the grip to almost crushing in seconds. ChiChi screamed as she felt the filthy energy running in the ropes and squeezing he life out of her. It stopped as fast as it had started. She panted in fright and rush of adrenaline.

" So… which was worse? The feeling of vampire magic around you or the ropes?" his smug voice penetrated her now confused mind. She might be in more trouble and danger that she had thought, but why kidnap her like this? The damn bastard… she closed her eyes hoping he'd just leave and took a deep breath wishing this was just a dream. A very bad dream. The only soothing thought she could find at the moment was that luckily it wasn't a dream of marrying Hitake…the worst possible nightmare.

The sun filtering thought the windows caressed her face warmly and she felt instantly better. The sun. The source of light and hope. The very symbol of the slayers all over the world.

Suddenly ChiChi felt a warm, moist breath caressing her face and her eyes snapped open. Her face was once again inches from the offending sexy-as-hell vampire's face. He was leaning over her revelling in the beat of her heart and rush of her blood. Goku smirked, the sun hitting his face as well and ChiChi's eyes shrunk into tiny dots.

" You're in the sun…" she whispered in awe. " You're not melting. Not even blistering…"

Goku frowned and then chuckled. " No, I don't. I can walk in the sun like you humans do and for your knowledge; I'm a special kind of vampire. I am partly as you call them, a Daywalker."

His hand caressed her cheeks seductively and she blushed, looking away. Her skin was so soft and smooth under his calloused hands.

" But now you can help me." He whispered in silky voice as ChiChi squirmed under his gaze uncomfortably. He just already loved tormenting the funny female like this.

" Help you?" she asked meekly, different kind of horror pictures began dancing in her head. Goku seeing clearly what she thought laughed evilly mentally. _Not yet, my little female slayer. That has yet to come!_ He shook his spiky head. ChiChi thought he noticed something in his black eyes, but shrugged it off as the play of the light.

" Relax! Nothing like that! I wouldn't touch you even with a long stick!" he sneered reassuringly and ChiChi's dark pools started swirling dangerously. " I need you to get off the bullet in my back."

Her eyes widened. He still had the holy power-containing bullet in his shoulder and he was standing? _Whoa…Wow…_But her female pride insulted from before, ChiChi smirked in defiance, deny shining from her eyes. " What makes you think I'd do that?"

In response Goku smiled wickedly. He had expected something like this from her. He run his hand along the ropes and the dark magic crackled around her. ChiChi bit her lip trying not to scream but was unable to stop the reflex. The dark and purple bolts slithered around her and she started to feel nauseated among the pain and her own holy magic began responding and fighting back. Not good.

" How much you can take after the powers tear you apart?" he asked calmly, not liking the agony she was in as much as he had intended. ChiChi showed him her tongue making a face and screamed in pain again. Goku sighed.

" Fine. So be it." He poured little more of his magical powers and was using his all resources right now. He hated doing this. Asking help from a woman. How degrading.

ChiChi felt more power enter the struggle and knew she couldn't last any longer. " ALRIGHT! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT! AAAARGHHH!" she pleaded loudly and the dark magic disappeared way too slowly to her tastes. She sobbed in relief and shame, her frame shaking in ties.

" I'll do it dammit… I'll do it…" she hiccupped, taking shaky breaths to control the remaining pain in her body. Who could have ever thought that Messenger could come up with such tricks and genial uses of magic.

" Good girl." Goku smirked and removed the gauze, jacket and tank top in a flash. ChiChi gulped at the sight in front of and above her. _Damn! Take off everything at once! I really don't mind! _Her mind said and she gulped again. She had seen many action heroes in movies without shirt, all muscular and droolable, but the real thing was so much better… Uh oh! How she was going to pull this through if she drooled at him like this.

" Something you like?" Goku inquired smugly.

" Only something I wouldn't touch even with an extra long stick!" she scoffed back keeping her eyes straight ahead as he laughed smugly.

_Damn._

000000

" This is bad. Very bad. We owe you Hitake." Ox King said gravely. The room of the higher council was dimly lit, as it was night. Hitake had brought the horrible news as soon as he could (minus the stress relieving visit to the West City's finest brothel…) and the slayers were immediately alerted.

" I can't believe this! That Messenger is much more dangerous than we ever anticipated." One of the hunters said, gripping the table tightly.

" Yes, we can only hope…" Ox King sighed and the room fell in silence. Everybody knew what could happen and might have already happened to her.

" But we gotta try! We'll assemble the rescue and hit team immediately. Send the word to the neighbour slayer villages and tell them to bring their best! ChiChi is too valuable for Hitake…for the village… for me… for us all, damnit!" Ox King yelled and gestured couple of the slayers to fulfil the orders. They nodded and hurried off.

" Don't worry Hitake. We will get her back and make that bastard scum pay!" the older Koyama, Hitake's father said encouragingly and put his hand on Hitake's shoulder. Hitake only smiled weakly. The thought of going against one of the Great Ones wasn't that pleasing no matter how much ChiChi's hips swung temptingly.

000000

The word about ChiChi's abduction by THE Messenger and other possibilities reached the nearby slayer villages quickly and everybody was ready to do something to help. Hitake and ChiChi's future child would be worth of it a million times.

000000

" Goku did what?" Kuririn almost choked on his drink.

" Kuririn!" Bulma almost shrieked and swatted him on back of the head.

" Shut it! SHH!" Yamcha hissed angrily and clapped his hand over Kuririn's mouth. Kuririn mumbled sorry and Yamcha let go. The trio was sitting in a pub one of the many villages around the West City. Nothing like little country air instead of the smog of the noisy city. Actually, they were in their way to meet their friend Goku, not having seen him in almost three years. When Goku had turned into a vampire their world also made somersaults. A whole new world of magic, magical creatures and the ever-lasting battle between good and evil, the vampires and slayers, had opened in front of their eyes.

Goku had then disappeared three years ago without a word. They could only guess if he was still living in the old house of Son Gohan, up in the Mountains or even alive and were determined to regain the lost connection to their spiky-haired friend. But now…

They were in a hidden slayer village chugging bear down, Bulma sipping down water since she was driving. To ordinary people the pub looked like a normal peaceful little town, but to persons such as Kuririn, Bulma and Yamcha, who knew, it was full of little signs telling the tale of extraordinary powers and 'hobbies'. The quiet word was spreading around the pub that Messenger had taken ChiChi, Gyo Mao's daughter and the good ones' future was at peril.

" We better hurry and tell Goku about this. And maybe we can help him." Bulma whispered, taking the level of voice down a good notch.

" We!"

" Of course, you two! Goku may be…uhm," she glanced around nervously, "… nocturnal person, but were still his friends and this confirms he's alive, you dimwits! And besides, where else he'd go to carry out his dark intentions than his old home?" the Capsule Corporation heiress articulated darkly and the men almost sweatdropped.

" Uh, you do have a point, Bulma… oh fine." Yamcha said and rouse up. They had a long ride ahead.

" Damned vam- nightly folk for messing up his life like this." Kuririn muttered and followed.

000000

" Where is he?" a voice hissed and a white hand tapped impatiently the armrest of an old chair. The cloaked figure sitting on it was small and hooded in shadows, the ruby vampire eyes gleaming in the darkness. The window was open behind him and the starry sky was on the background.

" We don't know sir." A cool voice answered. The circle of lackeys were standing around him as hooded as him.

" We have no clue about his whereabouts, Master." Another one added promptly.

The silence ensued.

" He's always been the rebel one, one of the best but this too much. We'll send Vegeta." Master announced, sounding pissed off

" Ve… Vegeta?"

" That's right," the voice of the Master purred, " Follow me."

000000

**A/N:** Wohoo! More soldiers on the field! You know… I juts got my hands on couple of GT episodes ( The fights are cool but the completeness and the plot in general ((or lack of it))…augh!) Where Goku first turns SSJ4 he really has a body to drool! And that where Goku and Vegeta fuse as SSJ4s that's just so cute! When they perform the Fusion Dance it's just so kawaii! (One of three good things in GT: SSJ4, Goku's outfit, Fusion dance ala SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta plus Gogeta!) A cute little monkey dance! Their tails are curled so cutely and symmetric… Only this fusion has awakened this feeling in me. The other fusions are…normal… but that one in GT is just CUTE! CUTE LITTLE MONKEY DANCE! Squeal!

( Runs away before the readers recover from the shock and time to kill her ) JA MATA! REVIEW NICELY OR NO CANDY FOR YOU, YOU HEAR ME?

**ChiChi:** NO! YOU HEAR ME! STOP DROOLING AT MY HUSBAND AT ONCE! (Knocks Kinoha out with her Frying Pan of Doom)

**Kinoha's mother:** Hey! You seen a girl with purple hair with green stripes? Believe me you can't miss her when you see her… When I get my hand on her… grr… ( Continues looking for her, not seeing unconscious Kinoha on the floor )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello…there…long time…no seeh…! Gah! ( is buried under huge heap of mental books) Damn schoolwork... I may be only sixteen, but Finnish educational system is so much different from English and American ones and the proper term for my school would be 'the secondary upper school' which is almost same as college... ugh... I'm attending two English Classes and studying 'hazard geography' which requires two well-done essays in a week with all kinds of diagrams and maps...

Thanks for all reviews, you guys! I'm updating the best I can!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not me! You're currently looking at poor and crazy student who has no money to buy all her course books sometimes, not at Akira Toriyama who is the rich guy handling the DBZ business.

Moonraker One, this is going to be another rushed chapter since I have no time to write so describingly, nowdays! Sorry...

000000

Chapter 6 – Friends' visit

ChiChi glared at the muscular back in front of her face, inspecting carefully the wound on the vampire's shoulder. She was still tied up with the ropes infested with dark vampire magic, dampening her holy powers to almost zero point. The wound was already closing up and it didn't look that bad for a bullet hit. She frowned deeply at his back, still staring the wound. The female slayer found it really strange, that the holy powers weren't burning him like they should have and the bullet had penetrated his skin neatly without any marks of tiny magical shockwave that usually erupted with the collision of two opposite powers.

The wound looked almost... human.

" What are you waiting for! Get it out!" Goku barked and she growled again. He had given her no tools or any medical equipment to help the job; only pair of tweezers to gig the offending piece of metal out with. Poking the wound none too gently, but to her utter disappointment he wasn't wincing in pain or even shivering from it.

" Figures..." she muttered and felt around the whole in his shoulder with the pincers. She had done this often to some other hunters who had gotten hit by a vampire bullet and experimentally felt around. ChiChi found the bullet had hit slightly in diagonnal angle and was stuck between some shoulder bones and crust. Still as carelessly as possible, she tugged at the bullet to find it hard to remove from that angle. In frustrared anger for having to actually help a bloody vampire, she pressed her other hand to his lean back for leverage and pulled with her might, noting with mild interest that his skin was still warm when it shouldn't be.

" Holy...Nnghh..." Goku yelped as ChiChi ripped the bullet out of his shoulder forcefully. She smirked and snorted. _Not so tough after all, huh?_

" Done." She informed him, putting a smuch hate into her voice as she could muster whicle staring at his back, mentally drooling. A red substance began pouring from the wound and she took, startled, three steps back. He was bleeding!

" I can feel it. Thanks for TLC..." He ground out with gritted teeth, feeling warm blood sliding down his back.

" Oh my... you're bleeding!" she shrieked pointing at his bloody back. There was something really wrong with this vampire. First he didn't burn in the sunlight, the holy powers didn't cause him any pain, but the bullet instead and now he was bleeding. Never in her life she had seen vampire bleed; only cases were when the creature had just eaten and then been wounded to stomach fatally.

" Yeah I do." Goku stated shortly, enjoying the woman's shocked silence and stare. He quickly stretched before concentrating his healing abilities to the shoulder part. ChiChi stared in wonder as a deep purple glow surrounded the damaged area and closed the bleeding gap and repaired internal damage done to his muscles and bones.

She humphed and turned her head away when he turned to look at him indifferently. _Oh Kami! Does his chest have to be so well developed?_ She gulped feeling heat rising in her pale cheeks. They stared at each other for a while, both regarding each other. She was still wearing her white evening dress, smeared in blood and stained in dirt her hairdo long ago gone.

Thoughtfully he sauntered towards her and she instictively began backing away from him, until her back hit the wall. Goku stood only feet apart from her, gazing down at her mysteriously with his inky black depths and she coulndn't help but be drawn to them. Her pulse rate increased and she began feeling light-headed from his presence. Goku rose his hand to caress her cheek lovingly, feeling the smooth and inticing feel of it under his calloused fingertips and then tracing down her jawline and neck where he could feel the steadily beating pulse under his fingers.

His other hand rose up too and brushed gently some stray whisps of hair from her face. She stared at him almost fearfully, but didn't struggle. Still caressing her neck with his left hand, he glided his right hand to lightly trace the outline of her lips. ChiChi emitted a tiny gasp and closed her eyes; emotions contradicting with each other. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She shouldn't be letting him do this, but the tiny sparks of electricity that came to life with his touch.

Goku felt the supple softness of her lips under his fingertips and the sudden rush of lust for the fiery female almost made him gasp. It was only natural, wasn't it, to feel lust for a woman he had known for excatly three hours when not counting her time unconscious? She was attractive and all and he was a man, right? He tried desperately reason with himself that he was still going to kill her. Her sweet smell of dried blood and her own spicy scent was intoxicating.

Cupping her face roughly and quickly he kissed her hungrily, hunger for once not for blood. ChiChi eyes opened in shock as his lips were planted on hers hard, his lips devouring hers in sweet dance of unknown. Oh how sweet her lips tasted! Chaste and untouched by any male before... The female slayer moaned in odd pleasure and at the violency of the kiss. He drew back slowly, out of breath and she could only stare her breathe caught somewhere between her throat and lungs. She brought her fingers totouch her lips that were tingling and hot as he gazed at her intently and even angrily.

_My first kiss...?_ she though her mind whirring a mile per nanosecond. _Holy fucking shit! My first kiss was with a bloody vampire?_

Goku opened his mouth to say something, when the door banged open and inside rushed three people he hadn't seen in years. The vampire's eyes widened comically wide and ChiChi was shaken out of her stupor. She watched in seconds of silence as a pretty blue-haired girl ChiChi was sure she indentified as Bulma Briefs, the multi-cazillionaire, a bald short man and handsome black-haired man. Wasn't he a baseball player? What on earth were these people doing here? They wree in danger and---

" Bulma? Kuririn? Yamcha?" Goku stuttered.

" OH SON-KUN! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Bulma screeched and ran to hug him and almost tackling him to the ground and off ChiChi.

" GOKU!" Kuririn and Yamcha yelled and rushed to hug their long-missing friend who was now smiling stupidly and huggin them back. Goku had never been more happier to see his friends though he found their appearing time to his oold house extremely odd. ChiChi began backing away from the crazy bunch of people huggin openly the most dangerous vampire ever born, hoping to go unnoticed.

" Oh my, Son-kun! You're bleeding!" Bulma pointed out as they were getting to their feet from the floor.

" Yeah, Bulma, you see... OH SHIT!" he exclaimed and jumped to the door and catching ChiChi just in time before she would of sneaked out. " Oh no, honeybums, you're not going anywhere!" he hissed and held the struggling and screaming hunter tightly.

" Guys, lil' help here?" he asked as Yamcha and Kuririn joined without asking anything to help him hold her.

" LET ME BLOODY GO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS! HE'S DANGEROUS TO YOU! WHY YOU---" ChiChi screamed in rage. Could they not see she was being held here against her will?

" If you mean Son-kun being a vampire; also known as Messenger, the most dangerous one right after the grand Master, the you're right. But I only came here to see my friend and judging your vigor and appearance you're a slayer. I'm I correct?" Bulma said smoothly and ChiChi stopped her escape attempts and Goku had the chance to pour more dark magic into the ropes, restricting her. _What's going on?_

000000

The cellar was dark and damp as the grand Master ead the group of vampires along the dirty corridors. They smelt rotten and sweet; thick smoke from the torches floating around their heads and making them blink eyes as it stung. His black cape billowing behind him, Master stopped abruptly in front of a large wooden door with metal hinges. It had been centuries since he ahd last visited these catacombs and the young vampires behind him were not even made or born when he had sealed 'him'.

Opening the door to the dungeon, the curious vampires followed, liking the place for its medieval setting and feel; also anxious to see what sceret the door held behind it. Obviously, this place held the being called 'Vegeta'.

The room was empty save for a wooden casket in middle of it, sealed away with heavy chains. Master stepped forwards grinning like a maniac and with one delibrate wave of them hand, the chains unlocked them selves and slithered away from the casket.

Immediately, the caskets lid was thrown aside as a hand grabbed the edge of it. Master smirked; the hand looked humane which was a slight surprise after all these years he had been sealed away. The wooden box was engulfed with a huge ball dark magic burning it to dust in mere seconds and a roar of pure rage was heard. The group of vampires were pushed back by the force of the magic; only Master holding his footage steadily.

The purple flames died down and in middle of it stood a short man with black flame-like hair, dressed in cloak and fancy outfit. He was seething and the power that emanated from him was mind boggling. Vegeta's coal black eyes noticed the group and he growled, pointing at Master.

" YOU!"

" Yes, it's me Vegeta. I'm surprised you haven't turned to a zombie after all the spells I had to cast to seal you away. I remember casting a decaying spell, though," he purred and Vegeta smirked in arrogantly in return, arms crossed and his anger temporarily pushed to the back of his mind.

" You forgot my counterspells, idiot. The only fucking reason why I didn't brake free was that damn sealing spell 'cause I didn't know strong enough counter for that. Your other spells I dissolved in measly ten years!" he laughed.

" Ah! It seems you're still in shape, Vegeta, for I have a mission for you. Very, very challenging mission." Master said mysteriously and Vegeta's curiosity was piqued immediately. He had spent almost three centuries locked away in that damned box and what he neede now was actoin. With his immortal life there was always time for personla vendetta later.

" You have my interest, you snake. Let's hear it out."

Mster only smirked.

000000

"... and that's the end of it. To be honest Son, you're in deep shit and someone is about to flush the toilet." Bulma finished telling him that the slayer were organizing troops to save her, though the trio had no idea why while they were drinking tea around the kitchen table and reminiscing about old times. ChiChi sat quietly glaring them, under strict supervision of the group. She still didn't belive that the other humans were friends with that monster.

Goku sighed knowingly and rubbed his temple as he sipped his tea with other. Wasn't it a beautiful start for another beautiful day? Not! ChiChi could hardly contain her joy and anger at the news. Now it was only matter of time...

" So any idea why you're so important?" Bulma asked her suddenly, eyeing ChiChi questionably. ChiChi snorted.

" The only reason they want me back is that I'm the best slayer around and I'm supposed to marry second the best to bear the bestets slayer ever born to won the conflict with vampires!" she snarled viciously, " To some of them I am nothing more than fucking breeding mare and Hitake's such asshole that even the universe's biggest asshole seems kind!"

000000

For some reason unknown, Vegeta sneezed violently dozens of times.

000000

" Oh girl, must be tough," Bulma lamented and took another sip of her tea. Goku, Yamcha and Kuririn just exhanged glances of surprise. To think that she was used as a whore to produce a killing machine to kill Goku and others was inhumane. It was obvious she hated vampires and wanted to kill them all, but she had her limits where it was time to stop unlike theother slayers who didn't seem to avoid costs. And vampires were supposed to be inhumane ones...

" Well I can definitely see why they want her as a broad mare..." Yamcha commented, with certain tone in his voice. " But now as our Goku is all grown up and decided to steal her as his girlfriend..."

" I'm not his girlfriend!"

" She's not my girlfriend!" they said in unison as Bulma giggled and Kuririn chuckled.

" Ah denial... denial..." Kuririn reprinded them, waving his finger at them teasingly.

ChiChi scowled beet red and Goku groaned also blushing. He was glad they hadn't come in minute earlier when--- that wasn't going to happen again! Friends were nice thing to own, really, but in situation as this it wasn't so nice. He needed to prepare for more slayers hunting for his hide, anyways.

000000

HERE WE GO AGAIN! NOW, PLEASE?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ahem… hello there…mesa back! Fist I'd like to state that I've had the most horrendous month of my life since ever! I was sick almost three weeks straight, down with bad cough and flu. I had to study in that condition even more than usually so I could get that damned information stuck into my brain… This is the first free weekend in a long time and I'm gonna use that time wisely writing for you guys! And I've also been watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children… I LOVE THAT MOVIE! MUAHAAHAAA! TAKE THAT AERIS/CLOUD SUPPORTERS! HA! Tifa/Cloud forever! Ha! Reno is so cool…

Thank you for being so patient with me and uber-super-duper thanks for the reviews! I know my grammar and spelling aren't the best around; then again, English isn't my native tongue either.

And- (gets distracted suddenly)

**Little brother:** MOM! She's doing it again! Tell Sea to stop drooling on the Tv screen and peel her face off of it! I can't play properly Devil May Cry III! Oh shit! Look what you did! You got Dante killed by that stupid Opera house bitch!

**Kinoha:** NOOOO! DANTEEEEE! Give me that controller! YOU'RE BUTCHERING THIS GAME! (Grabs the controller)

**A/N:** -.-; Now that she's being entertained I can start writing this beautiful story… with flowers and bunnies in it…(Kinoha knocks her over and conquers the keyboard)

**Kinoha:** Dream on! None steals this story from me! You maybe my better half, goody-two-shoe-pure minded-fool….grumble grumble… Let there be vampire's gore and lemons! HA HA HAAAA!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how many times she's put to jail for announcing she owns DBZ she still hasn't learnt that she DOESN'T OWN IT! So don't **whinge!** (Yes my dear American readers: that is a real word!)

000000

Chapter 7 - Enter Vegeta!

The night had fallen over the Mt. Paozu. Goku had gone hunting for some animal blood since he'd need ever ounce of his strength to fend off all the slayers and possibly vampires too. ChiChi was placed on a cozy sofa, still tied up with the magical ropes and she was scowling fiercely. The others were busying themselves chatting quietly and just watching she wouldn't do anything stupid. Bulma sat facing her in a comfy chair, studying the female slayers with her bright blue eyes.

Kurirn and Yamcha sat in the kitchen and played poker. Yamcha was loosing badly and that could be heard and concluded of his cussing vocabulary he was generously telling everyone.

" So…" Bulma cleared her throat, looking at ChiChi carefully. She had never ever thought that a female could be a vampire slayer and began wondering what exactly was the problem between them, besides the fact him being a vampire and she being a vampire hunter.

" What!" ChiChi spat vehemently and her scowl melted into a full glare, " I can't believe you are friends with that creature of filth! You, Bulma Briefs, world's topmost scientist and the richest woman ever lived a vampire's defender!"

Bulma's eyes hardened and she glared back, " Shut it, missie slayer breeding mare! My title and life is none of your concern and don't judge people because of what they are and look like! You don't know a fuck about Son-kun and the life he's led! He wasn't always like this! He was once a human too and-" she clapped her hand over her mouth, cursing inside. She had said too much.

ChiChi stared. " Human… that cannot be! Man-made vampires never could possess the strength and fame he has! Man-made vampires are slaves! They're not capable in any conditions to become more than that," she cried out incredulously, not believing for a second the cold-hearted, unfeeling bastard of a vampire could ever have possessed human kindness.

" Thanks for reminding me…" a voice growled behind them and door was slammed shut. Goku stood behind the couch, arms in akimbo, looking none too happy with their conversation. A thin trail of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth and his neck was stained in dark crimson blood. He obviously had found some animal to eat.

" Son-kun… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blurt it out. It's just…" Bulma apologized, hanging her head down in shame. She and her big mouth had again caused problems.

" It's not your fault, Bulma, " he assured her gently then turning his tone that of stone," The bitch here just sticks her nose to other peoples business!" he said, giving a meaningful glance at ChiChi direction. He was still going to kill her, or that was what he told himself.

" Hey! You spiky-haired jerk! Keep your comments to your puny self! Asshole! But what else you can expect from Messenger, the slaughterer of innocents," ChiChi bit back, smirking almost evilly. " I can believe you were once a human."

His eyes changed to from black inky depth to ones of solid stone they gained unholy, purple gleam into them. He bared his bloody fangs into angry grimace as the dark magic began floating around him in dark purple and black wisps. Bulma squealed in surprise and bolted out of the room quickly slamming the kitchen door shut behind her. She had been his friend for a long time and had seen him loose control of his actions when angered beyond reason. The results had not been pretty. Ever since he'd been turned into a vampire he had been edgier and more tempered than ever. He had disappeared after few years.

ChiChi stared eyes wide, trying to contain her terror and remain as cool as a slayer should be. One gaze into his eyes that had now turned to deep swirling purple instead of his usual black made her blood freeze in her veins and heart beating in a frenzy. The power he was putting off was incredible. He closed in with considered heavy steps and ChiChi tried to squirm away from him, but in vain.

Goku stared at her murderously, his insides screaming at him to not to loose control around her. He was sure to do something he'd regret. He forced himself to calm down to a level where he'd be able to talk without sputtering. He bent down and grabbed her from the collar. ( Goku what are you doing! You don't grab a woman from the collar, you perv!)

Their noses were almost touching as he hissed dangerously to her. She was breathing harshly from fear and his overwhelming presence. His voice was only a whisper so low she has to strain her ears to hear it as his now purple magic enhanced eyes bore into hers. She couldn't look away. Juts like the last time she was his captive. She shivered as the words poured out of his mouth with such tone she found to her utter surprise almost erotic. ChiChi gulped, feeling the warm breath on her lips and face.

" You don't know a fuck about my life and you're not one to judge it! You think I can help it? Wanting blood, just the sight of it gets you excited and you want to feel how it tastes, hmh? You don't know it; the rich and warm feeling of it sliding down your body, to your mouth and throat, the color of it's crimson so enticing and sweet… iron and coppery but so sugary… it is the liquid of life after all. You know that: it keeps us alive just as it keeps you humans alive. Strange isn't it?"

" Leggo…" she said breathlessly, fear lacing her voice and Goku smirked still holding her close.

" And tell me, what the hell stops me from being the bastard you make me out to be, and maybe take you now, ravish you?" he asked her and she gasped and blushed at the same time. He wouldn't dare… But he had kissed her earlier, she remind herself absently, not really knowing how to react to the situation she was in currently. A damn hot vampire was scaring the shit out of her and she found him physically damn attractive and on top of that he was about to rape her which sounded much more appealing to her than even looking at Hitake's, her supposed fiancé's way sexually.

She continued to stare unsurely; a small shy smile made its way to her lips and she looked like a child caught red-handed on a cookie jar.

Goku's eyes faded back to black, as he looked baffled at her shy expression, his own face looking almost innocent in his confusion. They stayed in that position for a while, staring at each other in silence, neither one willing to make a sound or movement. ChiChi was surprised how much younger he looked with that innocent expression on his features she didn't even think he was even capable of. He still smelt like blood, but that could be expected when associating with vampires. (Is it me or am I fond these kind of happenings? This must be the fucking fourth or fifth time already! Sheesh...)

" I knew it!" Bulma's voice squealed startling the couple.

" Yeah, way to go man! But you could of least waited until we were out of the house, Goku! I don't need a image of my friend fucking some girl in my head any time soon!" Kuririn yelled too, sounding slightly intoxicated and the bursting out in full laughter.

" Go man go…hic!" Yamcha cheered on also drunk.

The couple on the couch turned their head simultaneously to the smiling trio: " What?" they yelled in unison, sounding like they didn't know what they were talking about.

" Oh C'mon guys! When you find two people in such provocative position it's clear what you're about to do!" Bulma laughed, " You kiddies these days…"

" Provocative position…" Goku wondered and checked how exactly they were situated on the couch. He didn't know when it had happened, but he was straddling her hips and thighs, holding her from the collar of her white, bloodstained skimpy dress while she was tied up with a rope not to mention their noses were touching and plus they were both breathing heavily from all the stress of the situation and plus it looked very much like-

" THE HELL NO!" Goku and ChiChi screamed in unison again, jumping off each other in, what seemingly was, disgust or embarrassment. Bulma couldn't tell which one it was. She rolled her eyes. It was obvious they liked each other very much.

" Oh you guys…" she sighed dramatically as Kuririna and Yamcha were acting all silly in their drunken state.

" I'D NEVER SLEEP WITH THAT WHORE/ BASTARD! HE/SHE IS A VAMPIRE/SLAYER BITCH! I'D NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO SUCH SACRILEGIOUS ACT!" They screamed their heads off at each other and Bulma who dragged the two drunks back to kitchen and closed the door after her.

" Heh. He's right. A vampire should and would never lower to fuck a slayer bitch in heat no matter how much she needs it and by your bitchy attitude I'd say she's been needing a good lay for years." A cool, smooth voice informed them calmly and everyone could hear the smirk adorning the voice. The room temperature dropped nearly then degrees. Everyone turned to look at the spiky-and black-haired remotely short man dressed in classy, 300-hundred-old English nobleman's clothes with a billowing cape attached to it. He was smirking coldly.

" No… I can't be… Vegeta the Great!" Goku stuttered; taking some involuntarily steps backwards. " But you're supposed to be sealed away in Master's catacombs never to return to threaten his power!" ChiChi's face drained of all the color. The Vegeta the Great! The most ruthless vampire ever lived, vanished three hundred years ago mysteriously and was not seen since. He was said to be slaughtered armies of slayers and people just for fun turning as many as he could to vampires and them eating them on his own… ChiChi gulped, remembering all the horror stories told by her father and other slayers in the village when she was a child. Glancing at Goku's direction she guessed he also knew these facts.

Vegeta smirked and eyes them almost curiously and licked his lips. He had spent 300 hundred years locked away in a wooden box and the human kind's taste in clothes had only gone worse. He eyed the youth with black spiky hair who bared his fangs boldly at him in defiance. His smirk deepened.

" So, you're Messenger, now-days' almost equivalent to me. No wonder Master wants you out of day order, " he eyes Goku some more, " I don't really see any reason why he'd release me from my containment for this: a pathetic fool of a vampire youth. You're not even a challenge boy. I suppose this serves as a nice warm up and revision lesson for me before I kill that bastard myself, " He prattled on lazily. Goku's face tightened in anger and fear and he stepped one step forwards, bold.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at this. " So the boy has some spunk after all. Maybe this won't become a boring kill after all…"

Goku snorted and gained some of his courage back: " I guess I should be fucking flattered he considers me worthy of being this dangerous and sneidn the Legendary Vegeta after me… Hell! I waited for flocks of other Nobles here demanding my head to be sucked dry and another horde of the girl's slayer buddies demanding to give back their damned princess to produce their desired prick, ultimate slayer, but looks like this has been made much easier for me!" he jeered and Vegeta scowled fiercely.

Pissed, he started summoning his awaiting power and Goku did the same, though the younger vampire knew he was far behind Vegeta's skill, knowledge and amount of power. The room danced with the dark bolts and shadows that hadn't existed before appeared out of nowhere, living with the powers. The air charged up with electricity, making skin tingle all over and slight smell of ozone filled the room. Unholy wind picked up, blowing in the room with unnatural speed and ferocity.

Then everything stilled as the shadows and dark powers lurked in the room. ChiChi almost fainted from the doze of evil she senses in the room and her own, at the moment, minimized pure powers tried to get loose to defend her and deflect evil around. God, she was so going to die; die witnessing two of the greatest vampires in history ever existed, battle for their lives.

" SON-KUN! WHATTA HELL IS THIS RACKET GOING ON!" Bulma appeared from the kitchen mad as a bee, but stopped dead in her tracks seeing Vegeta, dressed like an English nobleman in a cape, dark aura swirling around him, looking so evil that it made her swoon smirk on his face, fangs peeking in a way that was just so damn hot! _Whatta…!_

" Damn! You're hot!" she exclaimed, drooling as Goku, ChiChi and Vegeta fell over anime style; Vegeta even more from the culture shock just experienced. Women were allowed to state their opinions freely on a man in this era?

000000

**Kinoha:** Done! Now please, encourage me little to write maybe more in the evening or tomorrow? This story is my prior story right now. I want to write this out of the way before I move onto finishing the others. Next story finished and worked will probably be **Wait! Is That a Tail, Fated **or** The Shadow.** The story **Under the Star We Wish** is my another bravura master piece along **All of the People **and I've really put my heart especially into these two stories and I will be putting more effort on UTSWW as soon as I have managed to finish my other not-so-close-to-me stories.

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello! Here we go again! Mesa back! Thanks for the reviews, guys! ( bows Japanese style ) And onwards... onward... same difference... not really, but... Does this make any sense at all? Whatta hell I am blabbing!

**Disclaimer:** Dorangonbooru Zetto wa watashi no nai! Jag egnar inte Dragonball Z! I don't own dragonball Z! Dragonball Z yo no poseero! Dragonball Z meum non est! Ich besitze nicht Dragonball Z! Je'pas Dragonball Z possédero! Minä en omista Dragoball Zetaa! (If it's still unclear: I don't own DBZ! Just gotta love talking with languages though my French sucks the big time.)

0000000

**Chapter 8 –** Fi!Fi!Fight!

Vegeta stared, gritting his teeth in annoyance he had not felt in 300 hundred years after he recovered from the unpleasant lapse of concentration in holding up his cold exterior. Holy Shit! Where that female had put her head into? Her hair was bright blue! Being distracted as he was, he didn't see as Goku took the advantage of his lack of attention and charged, his fist balled and enhanced with the dark magic.

The older vampire registered the pain exploding at the side of his head before he went flying through the wall. Bulma screamed as some of the roof and wall structures came down, sending gray dust flying everywhere. ChiChi watched her eyes wide. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined the bloody vampire being capable of such power. Wriggling in her ropes she managed to roll over and fall on the floor and then proceed rolling under the living room table. She was soon joined by distressed Bulma who had the same idea of needing some kind of cover.

" What the hell are you doing here!" ChiChi asked angrily, " Get lost before you're dead!"

Bulma only shook her head vigorously. " I'm not going anywhere while Son-kun is in danger and battling that mega-hot Englishman ! What kind of friend leaves when a friend is in need?" she hissed, not quite managing to stop the drool at the thought of the strange black-haired man. ChiChi shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't at least going to be her fault if the blue-haired heiress got herself killed.

" Your funeral..." she muttered at fixed her mind at the matter at hand; battle between two vampires.

Vegeta emerged from the opening in the wall, not bothered by the flying dust at all. _Damned female! _Made him have another lapse... He smirked, a thin trail of blood trickling down form the corner of his mouth. Otherwise he was untouched. Goku stood poised, crouching in his battle stand: hands lifted in front of him to guard; his legs spread wide and set sturdily on the to floor. He kept his aura at bay and narrowed his cola black eyes at Vegeta, who cocked an eyebrow at him and slightly dusting his blood-red cape.

Slowly he wiped the trail of blood away with his hand, looking at it almost dumbfounded. Vampires didn't bleed, generally. Only after a good meal and when killed. And only if...

" You're much better than I anticipated, boy. To make me bleed with only one strike... to think you managed to pour so much of your powers into one single punch. Master hasn't been lazying around with your training, I see," he stated calmly, " but I am still stronger than you."

Goku snorted in response, ready to defend or attack if needed, " You may be stronger than me, you may be older and more experienced than me, but I am not that helpless whelp you take me as!" he growled, his fangs bearing dangerously. Vegeta's eyes glowed ominous red as his anger rose! How the insolent whelp dared!

" KKKYYYAAAAHHH!" He screamed, releasing huge magical shock wave that blew Goku away like a leaf in the gale-force wind. He yelled in pain as the much greater amount of magic Vegeta slashed through his own protecting one and he crashed through the brick wall, not unlike the manner Vegeta had minute earlier. The table Bulma and ChiChi were hiding under was ripped off and obliterated to dust in seconds. They screamed in fright as the raw bolts of darkness swirled all around; whining piteously and smiting everything that got in their way.

_What the fuck I was thinking when I thought I could hide under a fucking measly table when two legendary vampires battle like crazy?_ ChiChi thought dryly before she and shrieking Bulma were swept away with the unholy wind and outside through the same hole Goku had been violently thrown into. ChiChi cursed in every language she knew as she uncontrollably rolled and bounced in the wet grass outside the half-demolished house. This was gonna leave bruises. Distantly and disoriented she could hear Bulma groaning and muttering obscene things about testosterone driven males and their idiotic ways.

Goku cursed and pulled himself up as fast as he could, only to be met with a painful bolt of dark purple energy. It hit him on the chest with tremendous force and he swore he heard something cracking. The shadowy and imposing, faintly glowing, figure stepped forwards, his hand still raised from fairing the bolt.

" I don't know what is the principle in this era, but this one I know for sure: Eye for eye, ey?" he purred sadistically at the younger vampire's prone form and from the corner of his eye he noted the blue-haired girl laying on the grass cursing loudly.

" Oh fucking shit... hell... when I get my hands on that bastard son of a whoreson's mother... shit... damn... piece of crapping turtle fuck... Holy hell!" Again staring in disbelief at the seemingly fine lady's language, he was completely off guard as Goku's foot mashed into his stomach, knocking him back a bit. Spitting saliva and then quickly inhaling the lost air back to his lungs he turned just in time to block another high kick aimed at his head and countered viciously with a straight punch to Goku's abdomen. The younger man stumbled back, not expecting such speed and recovery from the elder man.

" Not bad, Messenger!" Vegeta bellowed as he blocked a bolt from Goku with infuriating ease. " Maybe there's some spunk in you after all, boy! I can see why Master thought you to be a potential threat! Your eyes! They tell you were not very loyal subject ever!" he laughed arrogantly. Goku growled, feeling his own usually slow temper boil over.

" I am not a boy, asshole! Stop fucking calling me Messenger! Name's Goku! Son Goku!" he bellowed into his face as he head-butted him hard, right through his defenses in his fury. Vegeta's head flew back, saliva spilling from his mouth and then was brought down as Goku fist-hammered him from behind and the older vampire went spiraling towards ground.

Vegeta agilely flipped over and kicked Goku to side sending him skidding along the grass and crash into the forest edge. Not waisting anymore time, Vegeta prepared another spell to cast on his adversary and launched it after the teenager and shooting after him. Blue light flickered shortly as the spell hit and Vegeta cussed again. Damn brat had time to chant counter spell.

Resorting to physical means of harm, he penetrated the shield easily with flying kick which Goku dodged readily and soon the two were locked in the mortal combat, parting only to chant spell or counter one or fire magical energy blast.

The energy crackled in the air, burning the moist grass and lighting up the darkness when they met; trees were felled under the mighty powers as they were engaged in the fierce battle of kicks and punches. ChiChi watched in silent awe at the skill and drive the two men were fighting, though the dark energy was making her sick and dizzy. Did they have to expel it so damn much? ChiChi couldn't help but admire the grace and power the spiky-haired vampire youth possessed. She didn't exactly see them, but the short flashes when their powers met in exploding fury, allowed her to see enough. Just for once she would have loved to have vampire ability to see in the dark.

The female slayer yelped in sudden terror as one of the misaimed bolts almost hit her, sending debris and tufts of grass flying everywhere. She wore as some of the wet clod ended up in her mouth and grass was floating around her, electrified by the dark energy in the air. God damnit! How she didn't know that vampires had an ability to form dark energy blasts!

"Shit!" she spat and gagged the earth out of her mouth; she really needed to get out of here and fast! That bolt would have killed her in an instant. In her weakened and tied up state, she couldn't do anything. Unless... she sought frantically the other girl with her eyes and soon spotted her not that far away cursing and shaking with fear.

" Bulma! Bulma! Come here and help me out of these damned ropes and I'll protect you!" ChiChi hollered, wriggling a little in emphasis of the urgency of the situation. The blue-haired genius nodded in fright and scrambled over her, kneeling down hastily, her blue eyes wide with... worry? ChiChi didn't have time to debate the matter more as the other girl began tugging timidly at the ropes.

Bulma yipped, as she got a little shock of the ropes. " Damn you, Son-kun..." she muttered darkly and continued opening the knots, the dark magic resisting persistently, but weakening as the master of it was needing it badly elsewhere. ChiChi pulled at the ropes and summoned her own holy power to help Bulma ministrations. Soon the annoying rope fell limply off her and she stretched immediately. She was getting little cramped up after all.

Bulma's warning yell alerted her to incoming stray ball of dark energy and she quickly deflected it with a quick rise of her holy power. The blast exploded with force unseen as the two opposites elements were met equally sending both Bulma and ChiChi reeling backwards and onto their butts. ChiChi stared into nothingness with dumbstruck expression. If she had known the fact that instead of canceling each other off like normally wold happen they only fed each others power disastrous consequences.

" Can't you do something?" Bulma asked over the noise the two combatants were making; almost demanding her to make them stop. Goku was one of her dearest friends and that new guy was kinda hot, and it'd be pity if her future husband and best friend fought all the time, not to mention annoying. She slapped herself mentally for thinking such thoughts.

" I can't do a bloodiest thing! I have no weapons or my spells with me; I am dressed in, literally, bloody cutesy evening dress and I am fucking tired to fight! I can only make blasted shields at the moment! Everything else I can do I need my blessed daggers!" ChiChi replied sounding so pissed off and spiteful that Bulma moved little farther away.

The women knew escaping wasn't an option; they wouldn't make it far in middle of wilderness ( Bulma just noticed with anger that her car was totally wrecked by either Goku or Vegeta being smashed into it earlier) and it was better stay. No matter how much she wanted it ChiChi couldn't bring herself to leave.

Casting a slight white, transparent glowing wall in front of them to diverts possible dangers, she sat back and sighed dejectedly, dusting her dress absently though it did no good. Bulma fell on her back tiredly and gazed at the black night sky which was lit with stars. The only thing that now reminded her own the pesky situation she was in were the curses and insults; crackling deadly bolts and sonic boon sounds that Goku and Vegeta's battles projected.

" No matter what you are and do, Son-kun, you manage to make my life a friggin' adventure..." she mumbled smiling. ChiChi heard her gazed at Bulma with contempt, her face saying 'you can't probably mean that'. She returned following the battle; it seemed to be going nowhere and they seemed to be equal in power. She frowned viciously, wondering what her fate would be in the end. The only positive thing of the outcome she could think, was at least she didn't need to be Hitake's little whore if she were dead.

" He's not that bad..." Bulma said suddenly and ChiChi blushed furiously for some reason and suddenly remembering vividly every time she had spent under his hard and muscular body, not actually minding that much. He had kissed her also; almost twice. The memory left her tingling with anger and anxiety, but she really couldn't bring herself to hate or deny her own attraction to him. His hard and hot lips devouring her in dangerous fashion setting her soul ablaze. _Bad? Bad! Damn he was bad for making her, slayer of the vampires, making feel like this! ... and he is a vampire, after all and they are naturally evil! _She thought scowling.

She heard Bulma chuckle almost evilly.

" Chi, my new friend, just because we want to fuck two hot and sexy-as-hell vampires doesn't make us bad people." she said with a smirk, making ChiChi blush even more in embarrassment and anger. " Oh yeah...? " she retorted, planning on retaliating, " Well, let me tell you about this other guy you fancy here: Vegeta his name is and..."

Back in the battle, Goku felt his powers fading and betraying him rapidly. Never in his life had he felt so tired and hazy-minded. But neither had he enjoyed any battle as much as this one: finally challenging. His mind was begging him to give in; give his body rest it so needed. Another bone-crushing kick connected to with his chest and he felt more bones crack. Cringing and hissing in pain he dropped to his knees, not able to stand anymore. His clothes were torn and covered in blood, for once his own not counting when his master beat him senseless.

Goku had only a tad of his magic left and that wouldn't be enough. He was physically tired while Vegeta wasn't restricted with such mortal boundaries as he was. Goku knew he had always been a different kind of vampire; his abilities and mind being unique, but now he cursed his lack of vampirehood.

A brown-booted pair of feet appeared into Goku's hazy view and he lifted his head defiantly to meet Vegeta's cool red gaze, his own purple fading back to black as the last bits of his powers fled him. Vegeta was also battered, but not exhausted like him and wore the most peculiar expression Goku had yet seen on the 300 legend's face. It was thoughtful curiosity. Goku's eyes held question in them and Vegeta chose uncharacteristically to answer.

" You're bleeding; you're tired; your powers is failing you, yet, you're the most powerful vampire in this era, at the age of a growing adolescent. What are you? I give you my respects like a warrior to warrior and that is the fact I'd like to know before I kill you." he informed him, lowering his power to comfortable level, eyes fading to dull ember.

Coughing up blood, he rasped, " I don't know that myself, either." He met his gaze steadily, defiantly. Vegeta snorted amused and raised his hand and slowly gathered the needed energy for the killing blow. To Goku's credit he didn't even flinch, staring right into the growing purple, swirling energy.

" Last regrets?" Vegeta asked Goku with a smirk, feeling the slightest bit of strain sustaining his own magic.

" Only that I didn't fuck the slayer bitch when I had the chance." he replied deadpanned and Vegeta roared in laughter when everything went black. Goku heard two screams and one furious yell as his conscious mind left him, the last thought being whatta fuck was going on?

000000

" Whatta hell is this!" Hitake roared and kicked a brick on the ruined grass in anger. The other hunters were exploring and making theories what could have happened. When they arrived they found completely trashed little house and surroundings where ChiChi was supposed to be taken. On top of that, they found two extremely drunk men who found it extremely exhilarating that there had been fight and they were slayers. The men seemed to take it well that vampires existed and slayers killed them although he hoped they'd stop making idiotic jokes about him concerning his manhood and manliness!

The whole place reeked of dark magic and some sort of battled had been taking place there recently, maybe only hours ago, Hitake could tell.

He kicked the brick again. Why was everything going to hell today? He was supposed to rescue her and then they'd have their wedding and go frolicking and happy home to screw. But no! She was missing again! Along with Messenger! This was just so fucked up!

" Slayers! Fucking slayers! Kill the filthy hypocrites!" came surprising yell as huge group of vampires suddenly attacked the clearing the house stood in and the battle broke out immediately. From their clothes Hitake saw they were Nobles. Why did god hate him so fucking much?

000000

**A/N:** Hehee... not god, Hitake, but something mightier that that... AN AUTHOR IN FANFICTION LAND WITH WICKED MIND! MUAHAHAAAA! Ermh... Maybe... Review? Makes me write faster? What will happen? What happened? What cliffhanger? I don't see any cliffhanger. I know what's going on. Muahahaaa! (Runs away cackling maniacally)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Miss me? Mesa back! Thanks a bunch for reviews (they're so nice and encouraging and and...) and, lilou for correcting my French! There might yet be hope for me in that language department... And to answer your possible questions about lemons to come... yes, there is going to be a lemon of some sort. I just don't know should it be minor one or grand one chapter piece of hentai... Help me decide? (Innocent blink of eyes)

**Disclaimer:** Declaration of disownership (Is that even a word? If not, then I made it up! Yay for me!): I don't own DBZ... waah! You meanies made me say it! ( points accusingly at a bunch of lawyers nearby)

000000

**Chapter 9** - Master's clutches.

ChiChi slowly came around, feeling disoriented and uncomfortable as the darkness left her hazy mind. Sharp pebbles were poking her in the back nastily, helping the progress of waking up to the painful reality. She grunted disapprovingly at the whole fiasco going on and opened her eyes carefully. Nothing. More darkness surrounded her; impenetrable and trapping.

" Gghh..." she managed to utter and rose up to sitting position, feeling nausea sweep through her, from stomach to head and back to her toes. _Great... just so... great! This is becoming too familiar situation to associate with..._ she thought bitterly, waiting for the horrible and queasy feeling to go away. After few minutes of stillness, she was feeling fine again and decided to take the next step. Standing up.

Carefully she got on four and noticed the cold and moist stone floor under her bare hands and knees. The air hung heavily and was damp, stinking of puke and something decaying. Bile rose up her throat and she closed her eyes trying not to think what it might be, almost afraid to move in fear of touching and finding something she'd regret.

" C'mon Chi girl... you can do this... you can do this... just concentrate... " she encouraged herself, scared of the loud voice that was her own. How did she manage to get into things like this in the first place? Taking a deep breath of the cool air she righted her body and found out she was sore all over.

" Crud." the female slayers muttered and tried rubbing knots and kinks out of her neck and back with little success. Where were the others? Where was the blue-haired woman, Bulma? What happened to the battling vampires, Messenger and Great? She didn't know and the room wasn't giving any answers any time soon. Were they in a creepy rooms also? The little devil in her hoped so for she wasn't going to suffer this kind of environment alone!

Rubbing tiredly her temples, she sighed. She'd find out later. If there were any later, it was.

ChiChi's sight was becoming attuned to the darkness and she was beginning to see some shapes and contours of the room. Now that she was up and running again, she needed to figure out where she was located, currently. Not an easy task in a medieval, dark and damp, square stone room. But that was a start. _Could this room be a part of some bigger mansion or even a castle? _ChiChi questioned herself in her mind and once again cursing the dress she was wearing, or more like what was left of once beautiful piece of clothes. It was getting chilly and the disgusting floor and rooms weren't appealing to her in the least.

Waiting seemed to be the only option as inspecting the room was not in the top of her things-to-do list. Hugging herself to keep warm, she concluded that the owner of this place and her wouldn't like each other; anyone who ran such bad guest treatment policy couldn't be a nice guy.

000000

Bulma was faced with similar circumstances in another room, identical to ChiChi's though neither of them knew that and it didn't matter. Bulma crawled carefully around the room, feeling the rough surface of the floor and running her hand along the wall. A square. He was locked into a square room with no doors, windows or whatsoever.

She cussed meagerly, scared out of her wits. Her scientific part of mind was wondering how in the devil did she get there; a room without any entrances, thinking over possibilities magic heavily included. That darkness that engulfed them was none else than magic. By whom and why? The questions ran around in a circle in her mind that was still rational and not overdriven by ever-consuming panic.

Her selfish part was nagging at her that she should have run when she still had a chance and not to start drooling at the hottie and not to play loyal friend.

" This is just dandy..." she groaned and sat down, not caring if the floor was infested with smelly mould. It was just a type of fungus and fungi and rather interesting one at that... N_o harm done by sitting on it with jeans on... _After all she was in contact with far more icky things than a moud than to her career as an inventor and scientist.

She ran her hand thru her damp hair, cursing the atmosphere and air that would do no good to her hair, worry rising its head in her soul. Where was this all going? Were her friends all right? And why it was so friggin' dark?

000000

Goku woke up not in the best of the moods. His body automatically knew where he was, even if his mind had not caught up with the surroundings. He'd recognize the cold and unforgiving stone floor anywhere having met it and laid there too often. Usually he was bleeding from his Master's training and this time was only different in sense that he was bleeding and hurting from the wounds that Vegeta inflicted.

And speaking of Vegeta, the asshole, where was he?

Not bothering to get up and wear out his last bits of strength, his mind went back to the fight and his words spoken before the unpredicted darkness. He licked his dry and split lips and smirked in spite of himself. Maybe he'd still have a chance to feel her life pulsing under and around him so sweetly... He chuckled darkly at the thought. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep her around: for his own personal enjoyment, for the forever reminder of his victory over her and the slayers. Yes. That sounded good...

His thought going back to serious, he scowled. That darkness wasn't a natural loss of consciousness; it was too sudden and precise and the legendary vampire definitely knew what it had been. A powerful spell; meant to abduct groups of people at once, rendering them unconscious. Master just loved to throw parties with 'passive hunting' a.k.a. casting the spell and bringing group of helpless people for eating and fun.

Goku frowned, adjusting his position on the floor, absently recognizing the room as one of the usual ones. The spell had a limit though... it could be used only once in two month for requiring so much energy from the Earth itself which meant Master had planned this beforehand. Whom did he take within the spell? Why?

The man-made vampire had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach that Master wasn't particularly happy with him and that thought if what bade him curl into a ball and insides turn to ice. Resting and concentrating on healing his wounds were the only sensible things he could do. Too bad he didn't feel really sensible at the moment and wondered what a real legendary vampire would do in this situation.

000000

" What's the big idea, lizard?" Vegeta hissed pissed off and crossed his arms tightly as he wobbled slightly from the surprising abduction with on of the grand spells. Master was standing in front of him, smugness and sinister intentions coming off him in waves. He had specifically placed the foursome in the different parts of the castle counting them to be unconscious. But for his eternal irritation and spite Vegeta was in better condition than he should have been after a fight like that.(He followed it thru one of his magical mirrors) Obviously he had underestimated the cocky little bastard, Vegeta.

" It was one grand battle, Vegeta, I'm impressed," he purred, taking in his battered condition with satisfaction. Ah. The heavenly sight of blood... Honestly he didn't think that the boy could cause so much damage to the other legend. Vegeta snorted in laughter.

" You? Impressed? Don't I just feel fucking loved... Why you called off the order? I was about to kill him." he spat angrily, eyes lit by demonic power inside him. Master smiled ruefully under his hood and Vegeta became alarmed immediately, but not fast enough. The highest vampire's hand shot forwards taking the 300-year-old vampire into a invisible chokehold and lifting him up, slowly.

Vegeta felt his wind cut off, but didn't react with panic; only irritation and rage. He struggled fiercely against Master's unorthodox grip, but in vain. His mind was beginning to get unclear and he cursed profusely with the remaining air in his lungs. Even if he was 'dead' he needed air to maintain his being on the living realm.

The horrid pressure became lighter and he heard sadistic chuckling.

" What are you really after, reptile?" he choked, trying to pry the hold off his throat. Weakened greatly from the battle with Messenger he was no match to Master's greater powers and that thought twisted his soul more than a holy silver bullet. After 300 years of confinement, he still was helpless in front of the Noble's of the vampires.

" What I'm after? The same as always. I'm just removing obstacles out of my way, if you know what I mean... And you Vegeta, are an obstacle you mean it or not. Three hundred years ago you were also an obstacle. You were in between my total control and power at that time. I really can't have a powerful vampire such as yourself running around. It's way too much of a risk."

Vegeta was silent and glared and Master continued.

" I needed you to take care of one problem I couldn't possibly take care of myself. Ever," The face hidden under the hood darkened and spite could be almost tasted in the air." But even the best of the plans have their twists and twirls. Even the best and most powerful have their flaws and mistakes. You if anyone should know that, Vegeta the Great."

Before Vegeta could even open his mouth to rudely question more about this 'problem', a psychic strike knocked him out cold and Master dropped him on the floor like a sack of human heads.

" Good nigh'... 'Cause it will be the last good night you'll ever have again. Just hope the people with you aren't that good friends with you or Messenger... "

000000

**A/N:** Just had to end it here... damn writer's block... But hope you enjoyed anyways... Heed the warning! Next chapter is going to be explicit torture and gore and more (hopely) plot development! Review and have the next chapter tomorrow or at the end of the week... or month... What can I say? My sense of time is bad? JA NE!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here again? Well aren't I quick... three weeks haven't passed yet, have they? O god! I lost three weeks of my life? Or is it only been two days? ... Whatever... Onward! Thanks a lot for reviews! No matter how short; they always lift my day... (Bows) And heed the warning and rating! This chapter ain't going to be pretty!

**Disclaimer:** (Raps) I don't own.. own own own dragonball ...dragon dragon dragonball Z! The Z!

000000

**Chapter 10 – **Mashed, Mauled and Malleted by...?

The master and high lord of all vampires sat on his throne, sipping greedily his bloody drink from the wineglass. He glanced at the mutilated and gory bodies of humans littering his hall of reign and smacked his lips wetly, tasting the tangy flavor of blood. Sigh. That had been such tasty dinner. Humans with AB blood type were so hard to find nowadays. His lackeys had done considerably good job this time, he had to admit as his mind twisted into the sweet-looking future. Corner of his mouth kicked up ever so slightly as the dark shadows in the corners brewed with newborn abstract evil.

Of course the bloody undead bastards brown-nosing him currently were only trying to get his favor on their side when he took finally over the human kind, in a vain hope he'd kindly remember them for their services. Too bad he didn't do 'kind' and they should now that being vampires themselves. Idiots. He played with the thought of sparing some of them and then assassinating them later at the moment of the little fuckers highest glory and favor. Speaking about little pests... Master's red eyes gleamed dangerously and scornfully.

His chilling gaze finally stopped upon a book laying open on a mahogany antique table. Its yellow and torn pages flipped to and fro in a ghostly manner; like the book had a will of his own. A faint sickly green glow surrounded it as it continued to turn pages on its own. The book was dripping old magic. Carefully floating to the book the high lord, his face void of all emotions expect underlaying malice and sadism.

The spellbook of the Great: Dalandylous.

It would be more than sufficient for the job.

Containing spells from all over the globe; holding secrets of the dead; gathered within years of empty life upon Earth in an attempt to become stronger than anything. Once it had been that and now? If anything: the book had only increased its powers and might over the passing of the years, laying dormant and unused.

Maybe it was the time to release the horrors for the very first time since the 'death' of its owner.

000000

ChiChi groaned and shivered in the cold, rubbing her arms to keep even little warm. Her breath was coming warm puffs and she breathed into her palms managing to prevent them from getting colder than they already were. For five seconds. The warmth fled and she felt even colder.

" S-shit!" she cursed as her teeth clattered together. " Whatta way to go... freezing to friggin' death... Damn Messenger and his problems... it's all his fault if I catch some sort of a death disease..."

Too fatigued to stand she had finally sat on the cold floor, concentrating on keeping warm. To this point she was failing miserably. Her own natural amount of holy powers were absent and locked inside her: the darkness of evilness suppressing them.

" Damnit-t... where is that lewd vampire when a lady needs a a little warmth brought by a hot kiss? Definitely not here... I'd may be even willing!" she talked to herself rubbing her face to check if it had any feeling into it. Kissing that fool was becoming all the time more and more alluring as her situation continued on and on, cold biting her with vegeance. She pinched her cheeks hard and was happy to fell slightest bit of pain.

" It's one hellova miracle I haven't contracted accursed acute hypothermia yet... God I wish I had pants..."

Something indescribable shifted in the darkness suddenly and she went taut as a drawn bowstring. It seemed darker and she felt a slight pull towards it, like a strong draft between old wooden floor planks. It steadily grew in power and she dug her fingers on the ground to resist the suction.

" Whatta..." the female slayer cried out as the draft ripped her along with an impulse. The black world around her went weird and swirly and she felt very surreal and one dimensional. _What the fuck's going on!_ A bright spot continued growing in front of her eyes and soft blur of colors behind or in the spot were becoming quite clear.

" GAH!" ChiChi yelped as her face hit a plush wine-colored carpet, rest of her body following her shortly. The carpet was soft and warm and she decided to lay there for a while the safety and checking her surroundings be damned! Her blood circulation was making her fingers and toes tingle and burn and she sighed in relief. She was alright.

" Ugh... the cleaning service of this dump also needs improvement... should warn before they start vacuuming the rooms..." she chuckled dryly, just glad to be alive and out of that horrible room.

Taking her feet under her, shakily, she glanced around her new surroundings and ChiChi's jaw dropped. The room was dimly, almost romantically lit with soft candle light and oil lamps. Wall were covered in fine rugs: blood red in color and lined with gold, matching the carpet perfectly. The furniture was all mahogany antique and beautifully crafted. A huge king-sized canopy bed was in the corner covered with soft sheets of rich red an pillows were golden yellow. The feel and decorating of the room really differed from the previous one she had been contained in.

" AAAAAAAAGHHHH! SHIT! GOD!"

ChiChi sprawled onto the floor as somethings hit her on the back, yelling in a high-pitched feminine voice. The hunter's vision slightly dusky she groaned as felt the weight on her back adjust into better position and stop yelling and ChiChi could sense the confusion radiating from it.

" Bulma? Is that you?"

" ChiChi? What are you doing here?" asked baffled Bulma, glancing around the fancy room with stars in her eyes. " Whoa! This placed is loaded!"

" Not to stop you or anything... but the get the fuck off me!" ChiChi yelled, irritated. She was sore enough already and now her whole upper back would be one big bruise.

" Sorry. You OK? You look kinda worse for the wear, if you get what I mean..." Bulma got off quickly, dusting herself diligently. ChiChi stood up again and inhaled deeply the lost air back to her lungs and told she was alright. Bulma then cursed and examined her clothing, disgruntled.

" Damn this mould is never gonna come off! Ugh! This was shirt was a Gucci, damnit! It's ruined for fuck's sake!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes. How could Son Goku, Messenger, on the of the most dangerous vampires in the history have such friend as superficial Bulma Briefs was beyond her. She shook her head. Son Goku. Who would have thought a guy like him would have a name like that. It sounded way too honorable for a vampire.

" Well, be glad it was only mold... I've spent the last hours in a cold stone room, freezing to death in a company of a rotting body or something!" ChiChi stated.

" Guess so... so, where do you think Son-kun and Vegeta are?" Bulma asked her, touching the varnished table with curiosity. " You think they'll appear here the same way we did? You did come thru some kinda sucking portal, didn't you?"

ChiChi nodded affirmitively and noted that also this room lacked a visible door. _Must be a vampire thing..._

" Yep. But if you think they're gonna pop out of thin air--"

" DAMN!" Two pissed off male voices yelled in unison and Goku and Vegeta landed on the girls. Air knocked out of his lungs Bulma managed to choke out: " Great job, huntress ChiChi, you just jinxed us the big time... gaah... off me, you brutes!"

" Shut up!" ChiChi ground out under the crushing weight of the two males vampires. For supposedly dead people they had a lots of mass and solid flesh on them. The two vampires untangled themselves form each other, glaring dangerously one another, but moving a muscle to move off the girls' backs. Knowing well what had happened (another teleport spells only separate this time) and anticipating the worst with the first look they got of the room. The high lord always like to twist beautiful and safe things to your worst nightmares and memories and this time would be no different, it seemed.

Making a silent, mutual though hesitant truce between them their attention went on the girls they sat on, wriggling and shouting them off angrily.

" Well, well... look at this catch... no wonder the environment is unusual hunting area..." Goku said to ChiChi who tensed first and then fought even more to get off under him, protesting with snarls and hisses. " Ooh... it's a wildcat!" he exclaimed gleefully as ChiChi reached her free hand to claw him, but missing. Goku was feeling very comfortable sitting on her back and decided to have some fun with the feisty human beneath him. The young vampire slid hi hands to hold her sides, shuddering at the warmth and fiery life beating beneath her ribs. ChiChi froze in shock and heard the other vampire,Vegeta, chuckle amused.

" What the hell! Don't touch me, you filthy--" her rant was cut short as he cupped her breast abruptly with his large hands. She gasped in shock and at the boldness of his actions. _ And I was thinking about kissing him earlier!_ ChiChi thought enraged and she gulped at the pleasant tingle his hand were starting to spread though her body.

" Hmm," he purred contently, " these are much nicer than I though they'd be." He squeezed them gently and she whimpered, her face flushing. There had to be some way out of this! Bulma! She turned her head and her face twisted into a comical expression.

" Bulma? What are you doing for Christ's sake?" she yelled at Bulma who was snuggling Vegeta who was trying to get to be the man of the situation with little success, but looking none the less pleased. ChiChi wasn't sure was Vegeta harassing and molesting Bulma or Bulma molesting and harassing Vegeta.

" What! The bitching you've done lately it would do just good to let Son-kun take care of you. Nothing like a good fuck to sweep away your bad mood... Believe me girl, you need it!" Bulma laughed and cuddled Vegeta fiercely and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta stared, almost pouting. Women in his time weren't as straightforward as this one and he didn't know how to adopt an attitude to match this! Though it was nice feeling the life rushing in her veins, the steady beat of her heart...

" W-what...!" ChiChi spluttered and Goku let out a small laugh of amusement. The slayer was so funny!

" At least you get your dying wish, Messenger," remarked Vegeta dryly.

" Yeah..." he muttered, wondering just how much time he had left in this plane of living to commit such act. And did he even want to? To rape a girl at the last minutes of his existence adding one more sin to his long list?

The candles and oil lamps light fluttered and the air gained a bone-chilling tint to it. Vegeta and Goku sprung on their feet faster than eye could see, dread and premonition of pain flooding their beings. If blood still would have pumped through their veins it would be feeling cold and quicksilver-like.

" He's here." Vegeta said quietly as the spacey room grew dimmer and gained an ominous feeling to it.

" Who? What's going on?" ChiChi whispered, her slayer instincts not liking the atmosphere. She had not become any wiser about the situation or why she was here and that time the two men had spent 'playing around' could have been used to enlightening of them all.

" Master. None knows his real name and all we know is he's the oldest vampire alive; might be even one of the Ancients. He rules over all of us being the High Lord of the vampire world. He also ...trained... me and I don't know how Vegeta's tied to him; only that Vegeta is one of the few ever gotten the status of legendary aside myself..." Goku explained quickly. _Taking your sweet time, arencha bastard? Of course you will... always liked flashy and grand entrances..._

ChiChi's dark eyes widened. The kingpin of the vampires? A nausea struck her and a bitter taste rose to her mouth. The dark magic condensating around them made her sick and disgusted and she fought the urge to support herself on Goku' arm.

Vegeta snorted as cold sweat was beginning to drip down his face. " I challenged and questioned his power and he locked me away for fucking 300 years! Cheating traitor..." Bulma patted his arm fearfully, feeling panic rise. This wasn't fun anymore.

The air became heavy and humid and they found out they couldn't breath properly. A visible grip around their throats pressed harder and dangled them few feet in the air. Goku and Vegeta, still drained from their mortal combat, were resisting the best they could, but force so much greater than their combined efforts swatted it away like a fly.

A hooded figure materialized in middle of the room, casting his piercing eyes to the foursome and the girls flinched involuntarily farther away.

" Really now, Great, Messenger... I expected you'd have learnt by now not to resist me... such hard-headed apprentices I have." the hooded vampire leered and shook his head in mock shame. Goku growled defiantly and was struck across the face with a mental slap that almost threw his head off his shoulders. Blood spilled and Master smirked.

" Uh-uh, boy." he scolded and stared at the small group with his ruby gaze and for the first time in her life ChiChi and Bulma knew what true terror and fear felt like. Dangling in the air choking with lesser and lesser air to breathe, under a blood colored gaze that promised pain beyond pain and malicious enjoyment of the predicament on his side.

" It's been a long time since I last saw a living female flesh. Interesting..." he remarked slyly and left something hanging in the air that the women didn't found to their liking. The vampire lord stepped back from his choking victims pulling something inside his robes. It turned out to be a book of some sort with faint glow surrounding it. Vegeta's keen vampire eyes narrowed as he paled.

" I see you recognize this little beauty of treasure, Vegeta. That's right, it is Dalandylous. Contains pretty 'enchanting' spells." he cackled evilly. His words made their hearts race painfully though Bulma and ChiChi had no idea what the sick weird vampire was talking about but judging the reactions it got out of the two legendary vampires it must be something extremely bad.

" You... wou..ldn't...you..." Goku croaked, his eyes shrinking in size. " The Dalandylous... the spellbook of the forbidden...!"

" Exactly." Master confirmed with a devious smirk on his shadowed face that left no wrong idea what he was going to with it.

000000

ChiChi didn't know how much time had passed, was she dead or alive or what was real and what cruel illusion. Everything was blurry and she cringed as she heard a horrified scream of pain, not knowing was it only a fake or real and not wanting to find out. Her breath came in labored gasp as blood and bile rose up to her mouth with every exhale she let out. A cold hand gripped her wrist wrenching her up; black nails duck into her lower arm, the malevolence burning her like a purgatory fire. She moaned in pain as the iron grip tightened. Her moan turned to full scream as she heard and felt the bones crack and pop in her wrist.

The invisible unorthodox power forced her pained and tear-filled eyes to open to look straight into the endless sea of blood. _NO! NOT ANOTHER ILLUSION TRAP!_ Her mind screamed at the brink of insanity as she fell farther into the crimson void, slumping onto the carpeted floor with a wet sound. Rivulets of red liquid ran all over the mat and it was almost completely soaked, but she took no notice as the illusion took easily control of her weakened and pain-hazed mind.

A sadistic guffawing laughter echoed from the walls seemingly going on forever. The room faded away along with it and ChiChi blinked in surprise like newly awakened sleeper. Wasn't she just... dying? I pain? She couldn't remember. A frown marred her features and she looked around. A beautiful meadow of flowers unfolded around her and she giggled in delight. She was about to rise up when a stabbing pain hit her stomach. Confused she looked down seeing her stomach and chest covered in blood and an end of the spear sticking thru her. Turning around in a slow motion her mouth open, she saw her father smirking and scowling at her.

" There's for you, bitch! You lousy excuse of a daughter... just like the whore your mother was! I should have killed you the first time I laid my eyes on your ugly ass! I taught you, gave you fucking shelter and when you're supposed to be useful you turn your selfish back on us! You slut! You're trying to get us all killed? Hitake's the best theres around and you dare to refuse to save us all! You selfish little slut!" he ranted and backhanded her hard. ChiChi fell down with a cry, clutching her stomach tears falling from her eyes.

" Papa... why...?" she asked weakly sobbing, trying to get away and defend herself.

" Shut up! You're no better than those filthy villains! You killed a great deal of our people, you unthinking dimwit! The bar three years ago... you killed them all... its your fault their dead... If you hadn't been so bent on killing Messenger... murderer..." his face grew haunted and unforgiving and he pulled the spear out with extra malice and she screamed in pain, almost fainting, but the reality didn't let go.

" Papa... I didn't... mean... I..." she was at loss of words. This couldn't be her father. Disbelief refused to leave her mind and she could only stare, blood staining her hands as it poured out of her rapidly, never-ending. A mighty fist smacked her down and he began beating and cursing her.

Master watched in satisfaction, fascinated how the little female slayer writhed and screamed in terror, clawing at the air and clasping her imaginary wounds. A trickle of blood fell from her mouth and the highest of all vampires decided to check how his other 'occupants' were doing. Ah, the things mind could make real...

Flipping the worn pages with his bloody fingers, staining the pages with it and the book sang with glee of bloodlust: taste and all. Absently he stomped on Goku's hand as he fought his own illusion and inner demons, smiling as he heard the satisfying crunch. Illusions were so much fun! And all thanks to the book of the forbidden. Taking in with almost touched sigh the appearance of the room, he reveled in the feeling of power and pain. So much in the same room was intoxicating him and he debated why he hadn't thought of this before.

" Oh God no! GOD NO! NOOOO! STOP!" The blue haired wench screeched, her eyes shut desperately and Master almost tripped over Vegeta's agonized body, laying in a puddle of blood. Eyes thundering he marched over the blue-haired woman and slapped her. " Shut up, bitch! You sound like you're being raped! Oops... my bad... you are!" he chuckled at his humour and hit her again to stop her screaming. If something it was the 'G'- word that got him riled up.

Sucking on his fingers and tasting the blood he purred. Such good flavor. In midst of the chaos and bloody room he danced in rapture, kicking the prone bodies in the deep grasp of their own minds, kicking them when he felt like it or adding new idea to the illusion. It was so good to be creative. He colnd't wait till he got the to actual physical part. Oh, yes... this was just the prelude...

_That's what you for for ruining my plans and standing in the way of my world domination_, he thought childishly, caressing Dalandylous lovingly. He bared his fangs dived to the floor taking a bath in blood, planning his next wicked acts with mad glint in his eyes. The cries around him continued, the suffering foursome hurting themselves in the progress of trying to escape their minds.

000000

**A/N:** Shocked? Too bad... Oh, poor folks... Review kudasai? And before you start ranting check the rating of this story... Yes, the rating... and warnings in the first chapter... and the promised content... See ya soon! SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hi there! I was planning on posting this chapter on Friday, but our relatives made a surprise visit and stayed over the weekend... grr... with me playing general babysitter to four under-ten kids! I love kids, but when my cousins are like: ME ME ME! Who gives the fuck about others as long as I get what I want and am the center of attention! Ugh... auntie is way too nice to them... spoiled, little---! Those brats almost demolished my computer and Playstation2!

**Disclaimer:** NO OWN! Pesky urchins... Let me write in peace just for two hours! I beg you... you already ruined my updating plans for this weekend... just two friggin' hours... please!

000000

**Chapter 11** – Warming up

ChiChi woke up with major headache in a dark and cold room once again and an odd numbness covered her whole body. She couldn't remember anything what could have resulted to this. Her mind didn't want to remember as she tried to force it replay the events leading to this. Foggily she became aware of others in the room; pained breathings giving them away.

The stench of dried blood reached her nostrils and short images of horror rose into her mind. The slayer woman shook her head vigorously; not wanting to see them even if she didn't remember anything. The little light the grate window provided was enough for her to see that her hands were covered in blood, but no cuts were present. Shock ran up her spine to her brain and she felt chilliness take over. Could it be...!

She inhaled sharply and heard a muffled moan near her. ChiChi turned and saw Messenger laying near her, bloodied and bruised. Cuts were still marring his face and body and his face looked paled even for a vampire. Gingerly she reached her bloody hand to touch his forehead and brush the black bangs away. Why he still had the wounds of... what? ChiChi let out a frustrated noise. _Must be some kind of protective memory lock or amnesia... _she concluded and looked around more carefully.

Bulma draped against the wall across the room, looking tired and suffering though she didn't have any visible wounds. The other vampire, Vegeta was laying on his stomach in middle of the room. He had cuts and wounds, but in true vampire fashion, he didn't bleed that badly.

ChiChi frowned and stretched carefully. Nothing was broken; maybe little sore and she still couldn't feel her body. It was scaring her more than she dared to admit. Another whimper from Son Goku caught her attention again. His brow was furrowed into a frown and his mouth was tightly shut, as he was trying to prevent a scream of pain.

ChiChi had always noticed , from the very first sight she had cast on him, how handsome he was with his slightly Gothic looks. Now that she was little better acquainted with him, he was becoming all the more mysterious. He seemed unlike any other vampire she had met and killed. He bled, his heart beat and he was warm and more tanned than usual vampires were. What was he? How could one of the High ones be so... special.

A small tinge of worry was beginning to surface as he shivered from the cold and tossed a little. Biting her lip, she carefully crawled on all fours to him and settles herself next to him, wrapping her arms around him to share their body warmth. His body felt hard and sinewy in her arms and she clearly could feel his muscles thru the ripped clothing and she blushed. Here she was, hugging a vampire when she was supposed to kill him...

An idea came to her suddenly; she could heal him even a little with her holy powers since the silver bullet didn't do him any harm. Happy with her though she reached inside her soul and being to draw out her natural power of light and to her utter surprise found none! Startled, she tried many times, but the force always escaped her grasp. It wouldn't come to her! She began to panic.

In her panic-ridden state she didn't notice the man-made vampire in her arms to stir and wake up slowly. Goku's mind caught up immediately to the horrors they had been thru, been involved with the same treatment many times before. He resisted the urge to lash out violently at whatever warmth was draped across his chest. He had broken ribs for fuck's sake! All he's powers had gone to healing that little slayer womans wounds...

He turned his head to meet ChiChi shocked looking face that didn't even seem to notice he was awake. Quickly he felt around with his senses for others and found Vegeta and Bulma little away. He stared then at ChiChi face. She wasn't still reacting. Likes he was concentrating at something far far away. Enjoying her body so close to his even if his was injured, he reached his left arm quickly around her and squeezed her ass.

She blinked and her eyes become back to focus again and she saw in the dark his gleaming, wicked smile. " Whatta..."

" What happened to the ten-foot long stick?" Goku purred into her ear and hugged her body to his, smelling her scent under dirt and blood. Heavenly...

" Gah! Just like you to take an advantage of a woman in a situation like this!" she replied hotly, but made no struggling attempts, knowing them to be in vain. Even if he was injured he was still supernaturally strong compared to her in her current state.

" What? No struggling or arousing wriggling and cussing? I'm surprised, ChiChi..." he teased her and the slayer tensed.

" You jerk! Here I come and try to make you warm while you're shivering! This is thanks!"

" And you're hurting my broken ribs!" he retorted calmly, " If I didn't know better I'd say you're warming up to me!"

She snorted at his bad joke and an evil idea formed in her mind. He was prone and helpless... It was payback time! She smiled sweetly at him and cupped his bruised face with her hands. Goku looked at her in alert and suspicion, though the touch of her hands was welcome. What was she doing?

She abruptly leaned forward and placed her lips on his, kissing him passionately. Goku's eyes flew wide open in shock and he opened his mouth in question and she slipped her warm tongue inside his mouth, tasting some blood, but ignoring it promptly. Not the one to deny her kiss, he kissed her back, pissed that she was the one in control of the situation.

His mouth was hot and sweet and she became alarmingly lost into the kiss. She meant it only to tease him; not become a mind-blowing, enjoyable snog! She moaned lightly as he gently brushed her lips and battled his tongue with hers in a sweet dance of passion. He was careful not to bit her with his sharp canines as he pulled her closer.

Gathering her remaining will ChiChi, pulled herself back, out of breath and flushed thoroughly. She glared at him: damn him for ruining this! He wasn't supposed to make her enjoy it!

" Pay back is a bitch..." she told him icily.

" And it comes in a form of a bitch..." he replied smartly, still holding her close. " Besides, you warmed me up greatly. Wasn't that your intention originally?"

Her glare only became steelier and he almost laughed.

" That was, by the way the our second kiss this far. This might even lead to somewhere..." he noted lightly and she tried to get away from his steel grip, refusing to speak to him. This was going to be a long, long time... But maybe it wasn't bad, she decided as she found herself quite comfy and content in vampire's arms. Who knew? This was ten times better than Hitake, any day.

000000

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, but my cousins won't let me write in peace! Big cousin big cousin! What are ya doing! Can we play this game! I want food! I need to go to bathroom! What are yo writing! UUGH! I'll probably post this after weekend... little pests... Review, kudasai!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Boy, it sure has been time since I last updated this ficcie of mine, eh? Well, here we go again! Thank you everyone who reviewed or bothered to read this! You really keep me writing! Sorry for the long wait, guys, but this is also another short one... sigh... damn writer's block on this story!

**Disclaimer:** (laughs bitterly) Enough said...

000000

**Accidental Love**

**Chapter 12 – **Waking up

The time went by as the slayer and vampire kept each other warm, sharing the body heat between them. Silence was almost deafening in the dark room, but the fact that she wasn't alone. But that didn't dissipate her worries or questions. Why she couldn't remember? Why she and Bulma were all healed and well while the vampires were suffering from adequate damage. ChiChi doubted that Messenger new fairly well what had occurred before her awakening in the damp and cold stone room. She was getting quite tired of the theme, anyways...

Goku concentrated on breathing in and out. His ribs were on fire and he was becoming more and more aware of the damage inflicted upon his body. The lack of his powers didn't help any. If he only could heal himself eve a bit... the young vampire sighed carefully. It was getting tedious breathing so lightly. The only thing that brought little light to him was the fact that the amusing female slayer was laying next to him, curled under his hurting arm. Her scent wasn't that bad either...

He felt her shifting and rising her head from his upper arm.

" What?" he said.

" Why you're getting all defensive, when I just move my head!" she demanded back. He shrugged his shoulders and it back the hiss of pain. Damn his ribs!

" You shouldn't move like that. It may be your last deed ever, Messenger." she scolded, not really wishing his death. He was important right now. Her ticket to out of here. The necessary piece of equipment of survival. Right?

" You continue wishing! It takes way lot than this to get me down for eternity..." he almost added the words 'you bitch' in the end, but decided against it on sudden impulse of kindness. He had healed her wounds and wiped her temporary memory, but that would only last for brief day or two before she would remember. He hoped she had had enough time to recover, come to terms with her mind and gain her wits before that happened. The results might be catastrophic for her mental health, if she did not.

Goku didn't even want to imagine the mental ordeal and fallout she'd be going thru if he had not done it.

" ... " she didn't say anything. She really didn't have an answer for that. Instead, she decided, was time to squeeze out the missing information out of the vampire boy here.

" Say..." ChiChi practically purred at him and Goku felt a sudden need to get the hell away from the girl leaning over him. _So he knows?_ ChiChi thought, realizing his reaction

" Uhm?" he spluttered. What was the wench planning now? If it was another kiss, he didn't mind, bit something told him this was not the case.

" You don't happen to know anything about what exactly happened. You see the thing is I can't remember a thing... only the overview of the situation and person names."

Goku produced a believable scoff on his face. " And it's my damn problem you're demented?"

" I know you know, so start singing the tale!" she yelled, poking him in the ribs hard. He growled.

" STOP THAT YOU STUPID WENCH! Besides... I CAN'T SING!"

" Enough with the lame remarks! I won't stop before you tell! Why I can't remember anything and why you and Great are almost at death's closed door!" She pressured, their noses almost touching, both wearing a stubborn grimace. ChiChi resisted the urge to shake him hard to and fro. What could be so important and secret he couldn't tell her? Unless...

" Why don't you them recover your memory with your oh-so-holy powers, bitch!" he stated hotly as she drew little away from his face. Her memory be damned! Her fault if the weight of the memories would crush her fragile mortal mind! ChiChi almost screamed in frustration. Why men, other species or not, were so damn difficult!

" I can't use them! They just slip thru my 'fingers', so to speak, when I try!" the female slayer screamed at him on the spur of the moment.

" What!"

Startled silence fell over the room. ChiChi bit her lip and cursed; that if something should have been left unsaid. Goku's mind wheeled over the possibilities why she couldn't reach her holy magic. There was only one theory that could fit. He had cleansed her powers with his greater dark ones, and she had been too weak to handle the healing spell of his magic and the memory block put together. His stronger magic had canceled hers and blocked the source for the remnants of the unorthodox healing still ran in her veins and nerve-system.

" ... I can't use them..." she repeated quietly, feeling quite helpless and Goku kept his face blank. No way in Hell he'd ever relay this theory to her. He treasured his own existence too much right now. The things woman's lap and closeness could make you feel...

" Oh Hell... I haven't felt this fucked up since that drinking competition last year... which Tequila it was again... Oh damn..." Bulma abruptly shot up from her slumber holding her head and muttering nonsense, scaring the crap out of Goku and ChiChi with her sudden burst of action. Just a minute earlier she had laid there knocked off like a fallen tree.

" Bulma!" ChiChi asked unsurely.

" What, ChiChi?" she replied crankily and lifted her head to look around her surroundings. She groaned. Not another cold and moldy room... The heiress' gaze landed on the duo and smirk lit up her pretty face. " Oh! You two have already taken the advantage of the situation! It is chilly here... Goku you dog! In environment like this what you now need is whip and chains..."

Goku and ChiChi paled. Just what was she implying! ChiChi's eyes wandered over Goku's body automatically and she blushed. The young vampire cocked an eyebrow and grinned at her mischievously receiving slight slap on the cheek. If he wanted her to sleep with him he'd better start with just plain love making before taking it to the next level or having any thoughts to that direction!

But at least Bulma was back to her usual self...

"... Hey! Where's that hot vampire Vegeta?" she babbled and ChiChi pointed to her left, where the prone form of the another era vampire lay. " Oh my fucking god! What happened to him!" she said concerned and stood up wobbly. Bulma made her short way over Vegeta and examined him carefully and then turned to ChiChi and Goku who was in same condition.

" High Lord happened, that's what." he sighed sullenly, not thinking.

" HA! I KNEW IT! SO THE HIGH LORD HAPPEN, HUH!" ChiChi triumphed loudly, indicating that his vampire-tale was approaching it's end and quickly.

" I... uh..." he stammered, not happy with fiery ChiChi grabbing him from the collar.

" WHAT'S THE DAMNED RACKET!" A grumpy voice demanded with authority. Vegeta had finally woken up and suffered of pains. Damned bastard...!

" Oh Vegeta, be nice! They're just having a slight bump in their road of love..." Bulma cooed and teased as the couple protested violently with splutters and mumbles and whole deal of blushing. She immediately hugged the grumpy vampire. " Son-kun and ChiChi have a pretty good idea what to do in a situation like this..." she continued and trapped him into tight hug. " Can't you feel the warmth spreading?"

Vegeta struggled in agony. " Woman, are you aware of the fact that we vampires don't do 'warm'! Except for the brat here... Gaaah... need... air... woman..."

" Oh hush!" Bulma continued to smother him.

Goku and ChiChi stared. " You know... I am amazed she hasn't yet raped him..." Goku said with a weak shake of head. " She has always had a thing for handsome men, were they bad or good..."

" Now that I believe..." ChiChi agreed. She herself didn't feel that warm and small part of her hoped he would hug her for warmth. Even his occasional lewdness would be welcome. Somehow the way Bulma was glued to Vegeta, who had subdued and seemed to be enjoying it for some extent, made her ache weirdly. Little dull feeling inside her she hadn't been aware earlier.

She thought back to her life in the slayer village and her father. Hitake and all the bad and negative that had to deal with him. What was her life anyway? Killing vampires, yes, but when it had lost the excitement and meaning of it? Forced to marry Hitake and bear the ultimate slayer that would save the mankind from the vile vampires and darkness in the future. No thank you.

In very short time, ChiChi realized, he point of view of everything: vampires, life and esteems had changed dramatically. No more absolute evil or good. Only shades of gray were left.

She cleared her throat, feeling reborn and energized, though the dull ache remained. " Guys... I think we need to talk. No lies, no cover-ups; only the truth."

000000

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter drags... (in my opinion at least) but I had to write it away even if it's lame. More updates coming next week and secrets will be revealed! 'Cause I know I won't be having any homework or tests then! REVIEW! Am I evil? Of course I am! MUAHAHAAA!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** ( Mounts a T-Rex with bad attitude) I re-wrote this chapter four times and I'm still not happy how it turned out! But that's the best it can get at the moment. Damn school! Damn homework! Damn sadistic teachers! ( Charges at the school building with her T-Rex ) Hyaaah! Die, you bitch! And thanks for reviews, minna-san! I have a school to destroy! Gippiyad T-Rex! Attack! ( Gallops off on her dinosaur, lance pointed towards the school)

So **goliath184**... you think you know who the master is? Probably your guess will be right for there are awfully lot hints in previous chapters...

**Disclaimer:** ... simple 'no' would do fine, doncha think?

000000

**Chapter 13** – Secrets revealed ( OMG! It's 'the' number...)

ChiChi's sentence got everyone's curious and and confused attention. What was the slayer talking about now? She seemed so serious...

" Whaddya mean 'talk'?" Goku asked baffled, frowning.

" What I mean is... we're quite obviously in deep shit and about to get killed by the High Lord of all vampires. I think we should be all honest with each other. We, everyone, well maybe Bulma not, has some sort of personal vendetta against the bastard and to free ourselves and kill him we should unite our powers. And that requires sharing information." ChiChi explained solemnly, looking at each of them in the eyes as good as she could in the darkness of the room.

Bulma huffed; almost sounding insulted. " I have 'personal vendetta' against this whatever he ever is! He fucking ruined my Gucci shirt and all the bad that he did to Vegeta and Goku touch me too since we're friends!" she declared hotly, holding Vegeta possessively to her.

" Friends? HA! Let me laugh, you stupid woman! Friends with you?" Vegeta's voice cut in sharply, his tone that of mockery and despise.

" Stupid female? I'm the most intelligent woman on this planet in the whole cosmos. I even invented capsules based on nuclear cores and anti-material dimensional suspenders creating mini-dimension of inter-dimensional grid of gallons working with self-created electricity!" the blue-haired heiress screeched back at the older vampire, poking him in the side and he cringed, and he looked quite confused.

" Cosmos? Planet? Nuclear core? Anti-material? Electricity? Whatta hell are you talking about?" Vegeta had no idea of what the words were she spoke with. But then again, he had been 'asleep' for three hundred years and some and not heard any of the new language.

Bulma was about to gloat at him when ChiChi interrupted quickly, sounding exasperated. " See? This pointless arguing will get us nowhere! Will be dead sooner than we'd like to if we don't do something about it!"

" Yeah, sounds good to me! " Bulma composed eagerly and hopefully.

Vegeta and Goku laughed bitterly, catching the females off guard.

" What?" they asked in unison.

" Oh , look who are giving a pep talk..." Goku muttered darkly. " You think I haven't tried? You think I fucking ever wanted to serve him? You think this is the first time I ever got beaten like this, damnit!" his voice rose to an angry pitch as he glared at her. Vegeta laughed cruelly and pushed Bulma off his lap suddenly and stood up, slightly woozy and ChiChi sunk back, alarmed.

" Female slayer; if the information you want the information you get then... You have any idea how strong the little wanker is? Well, let me enlighten you, wench. He is over thousand year old ancient one with tremendous magical resources and centuries of experience; he is far more cruel than your puny comprehension of the aspect evil is." Vegeta narrated sounding ironic and bitter. He held his hand up for a sign to let him finish as mouths opened to question.

Goku only smiled darkly; he would regret allowing him continue with the whole story.

" You wonder why we are wounded and you're damned not; you also wonder why you can't remember, don't you?" Bulma and ChiChi nodded.

" It's a memory block we placed in your minds and we healed your wounds, you pathetic creatures, and now we don't even have power enough but to barely support ourselves! And that was for your own good! If not, you'd be both screaming in pain and having serious mental problems or have already gone mad with what he did to us." the older vampire smirked evilly and Goku sighed. There it came...

ChiChi's mind went blank. Her mouth opened but someone was blocking her voice. She didn't believe it! A vampire healed her and took care of her while she was out. Did it mean they had been conscious with those wounds and healed them instead of themselves? Though it also explained why she couldn't reach her magic...

Bulma seemed to be the one to find her voice first. " You... healed us?"

The vampires grunted and refused to look at the shocked women.

" Why?" ChiChi asked simply, when she got her brain under her control again.

" Feh..." Vegeta huffed again and Goku stayed silent. He'd like to know that himself too. Why did heal her in the first place? What the fuck he cared whether she went mad or not? The answer seemed to avoid him like a fly you try to squash. Maybe it was because then they'd have more surviving abilities and possibilities if the women lived?

" Aww..." Bulma sighed and smiled giddily. They were so sweet, even if they denied it to the very core and being of their damned souls

ChiChi, not liking suspiciously warm feelings the act evoke in her, decided to take the conversation forward and save them from too much show of kindness. Besides, what exactly was that book the vampires were so afraid of? Dalandylous, she believed it was called as the flash of returning memory recalled the object.

" What's with the book?"

" Book?" Goku questioned, his brows knitted thoughtfully. She was already regaining her memories.

" Yes, the book! I remember something about a book called... was it Dalandylous?" ChiChi bit he rlips trying to think if there was something else to remember about it. No, that was all she knew of it. In her deep state of thinking, she completely missed the darkening and foreboding expressions on Goku and Vegeta's bruise-marred faces.

" I recall something about some dork book too... wasn't it supposed to be dangerous?" Bulma joined in, reading carefully Vegeta's tight expression. "Vegeta? You know something about it, don't you?" she demanded quietly.

Goku smirked and opened his mouth to answer but Vegeta quickly barked to him to shut up and mind his own fucking business.

" Ha! So you know!" ChiChi pointed out, smiling at him almost evilly. The elder legendary vampire rolled his eyes. Maybe it didn't matter anymore and besides what harm it could do? They'd be dead as soon as the Master found painful enough way to kill them to his liking.

He began quietly; a self-ironic smirk on his lips, " The book is mine. I am the original owner and creator of the Dalandylous, long before Lord got his slimy hands on it. I traveled around the world for hundred of years gathering knowledge and forbidden secrets of dark arts. Nearly three hundreds years of work and black spells are written into that book and it became just before my containment known as the 'Forbidden Book' for it was too full of contaminated magic. It was, and still is, the magical world's most known and most powerful spell book and weapon. The partial reason to my imprisoning; the fact that it was too much of threat to Lord at that time. He's half of his influence and power back then; we were almost equal. And now the little fucker has his deadly cold hands on it. This may sound a little matter to you, but you have no idea of the horrors it contains since your memories are temporarily blocked." he finished sourly.

ChiChi stared her eyes wide. Dalandylous equaled Forbidden Book? Of course she had heard of the myth of the vampires' darkest and most evil book in the all existing world! Goky only sighed. Just a reminder of the damned hand manual to torture and black magic was enough to put him into depressed state.

" Whoa! You've written a book! You're more intelligent that you appear!" Bulma remarked sarcastically, trying to lighten up the gloomy feeling of doom that had fallen recently and received three sober and solemn glares.

" What? You guys can't be serious! It's a friggin' book! Yeah it may be cursed and all, but it's a damned opus, not a doomsday weapon!" Bulma defended. It could not be that serious, now, could it?

" Bulma, it's not a doomsday weapon, but something even worse," ChiChi told her quietly. The blue-haired genius huffed frustrated and leaned her back against the cold wall. " But that shouldn't stop us from getting the fuck out of here!" she flipped her hair.

" Not it's not, but we need to know everything about him and each other to do the trick for that feat." the female slayers replied calmly. " We're gathering the facts and piecing up a puzzle from them and that will be our plan to escape."

" Mind you if I remind that if your so-called plan involves fighting of any kind, we're not the ones doing it anytime soon." Goku noted to her, indicating their wounded state.

" We'll think of that later!" ChiChi bit back icily. Did he always have to ruin everything?

" Bitch..." he rolled his eyes and ChiChi ignore him with an enraged expression and gritted teeth.

" Now that we have most of the details we can concentrate on escaping this dump. Anything someone might find useful information will be shared now. Questions?"

" Yes, who the hell made you the leader of this operation, wench?" Vegeta asked bitingly and ChiChi swallowed her pride and angry retort that almost got free reign. Instead she settled to glaring and rude gestures, which half of them went past Vegeta since he wasn't yet gotten acquainted with international hand signs.

" I have no information that would exceed Great's." Goku told quietly. Even if he was legendary and knew how vampire nobility ruled their court and what was the name of the game,and just how much the high vampire loved violence and blood, but he was pretty much just as ignorant of the High Lord as everybody else was.

" Don't even look at me, ChiChi." Bulma shook her head. The world of the vampires had opened to her when Goku got bitten and turned into one and still she didn't know anything else about the dark race but they existed; used magic and had a sadistic high lord. ChiChi let out dejected sigh. _Not so good... None of us knows anything vital..._ Feverish silence ensued.

" The Lord's afraid of Messenger." Vegeta blurted out suddenly.

" What?" they said in unison.

" Are you deaf? I said the bastard fears the brat for some reason." he repeated and crossed his arms above his chest.

" Are you friggin' nuts? Why would he fear me?" Goku asked incredulously and sarcastically, " I have so much more power than him, really! Has too many centuries rotted your brain!" he lamented ironically. Vegeta almost lunged at the younger legend when he remember he was in no condition to move an inch, his eyes lighting up with faint glow of his demonic, non-existent power.

" You insolent brat! I should curse you with---"

" Whoa whoa! You two! Behave!" ChiChi screamed frustrated at their non-cooperating attitude. " Just tell me why he fears Goku, okay!" Then she berated

herself immediately for slipping in the use of his name. It was supposed to be bastard and asshole; not sweet Goku, for fuck's sake!

" The hell should I know, woman? I don't get how anyone could ever fear that scrawny brat." the elder vampire yelled irritated and Goku growled. ChiChi resisted the urge to tug her hair out.

" Vegeta the Great. Just try...! Please?" Bulma blinked her big blue eyes at him innocently and pleadingly. The huge, glossy, puppy dog eyes staring at him almost made him crumble, but when Bulma stuck her lower lips out adding a begging pout to the expression, he gave up! The expression was so sickeningly sweet! Yuck! He almost threw up!

" Oh fine, woman! I don't know much expect that he's is some kind of a problem I was sent to take care of. I was about to kill him when the little fucker did the grand spell and teleported us all here. He obviously changed his mind and decided to hit two flies at one strike. But I haven't got the slightest of fucking idea what is the problem with Messenger! But I have to say the boy is little weirs and special for a vampire... woman stop it already! I haven't been this sick in my life! Ugh! That's so disgustingly sweet and weak!" he groaned and Bulma smiled wickedly.

" I try." she replied.

" Well... there are some traits I don't posses that usual vampires have and I've got some that the others don't... I bleed and I'm a daywalker and well... my magic resources aren't that vast..." Messenger began reciting when a horrible wave of nausea crashed thru his whole body and he almost choked.

" Goku!" ChiChi jumped at his sudden reaction then became worried as he breathed heavily and gasped for air. What was wrong with him!

" Shit shit shit!" he managed curse as the burning pain settled into his veins and stomach. Oh shit! Why he hadn't remembered this earlier? His throat felt tight and harsh like a sand paper and the nerves seemed to lost their control of his body and muscles.

" Son-kun! What's wrong?" Bulma almost rushed to his side and he only trashed, trying to contain his inborn urges.

" G-get... a... away... y...!" he croaked desperately.

" If I were you, I'd do as he says." Vegeta noted calmly, his features expressionless.

" What's wrong with him, you bastard, I know you know! Tell me, damnit!" ChiChi accused him fiercely.

" Simple. He's been without blood a long time and the battle took lot more energy from him than me since I am the more powerful one. His body tried to replenish the lost energy and heal the wounds, but when he doesn't have enough energy, in this case, blood to attain it from, his body's drying resulting eventually in dying. The effects are sudden and completely unpredictable when you run out of blood to turn into energy. And you say as a slayer you didn't know that?" he cocked a black eyebrow sardonically.

" Then don't lie there! Help him!" Bulma ordered angrily as ChiChi absorbed what the vampire said. Goku's gonna die? His gasp of pain seemed to be the only sound in the room.

" I can't. He needs live blood and I don't have extra blood to share. Right now he's fighting to the very core not to lugn at you two and suck you dry. Hmm... this is bound to be interesting..." he smirked coldly as the women paled in realization. ChiChi backed away form his trashing and pained form instinctively. What could they do now.

Where the hell they'd get blood at this situation?

Unless... she gulped.

000000

**A/N: MUAHHAAHAAA! CLIFFY! REVIEW! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN ON WEEKEND!** ( Behind her rest completely demolished ruins of the school and Kinoha feeds happily whistling the T-Rex cabbage) SEE YA! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** ... Ahem... well... (stares nervously around) PLEASEDON'TKILL ME HERE'STHENEXTCHAPTER! (ducks away) I know this took some time, but this story is soon finito and I am hesitant to finish it and it kinda didn't know just how to lay out this chapter and I am not entirely happy with this one either... my baby... There should be couple of chapters plus epilogue still left. Enjoy! Heh... many people will know/guessed what happens at the beginning of this chapter but did you have a slightest hunch of the end? I don't think so... MUAHAHAAHAA... I mean, eh, read on! ...HAHAAAHAAAA! ( Damned authorities took my dino away saying it was illegal to own one... damn!)

I'd like also remind you that English isn't my native tongue so forgive me my grammar and spelling errors or just horrible typos you may come across. Thank you! I absolutely love your reviews, guys!

**Disclaimer:** Muahaahaahaaaahahaaa! Surprise! I don't own! Muahahaahaahahahahaaa!

000000

**Chapter 14** - Battle Begins

His breathing echoed in the room; his short and errant gasps coming in visible puffs of steam out of his mouth in the coldness. Goku felt ice cold and fiery hot tremors ran through every nerve and fiber of his body, burning and numbing him at the same time as he trashed around and fought for control that was so frustratingly easily slipping away. The basic instinct; the need for more blood; the lovely red essence of living was calling to me him like never before. He could already taste the sweetness of freshly spilled blood on his tongue that would ensure his continued existence. There was fresh blood nearby...

But another half, that still had some of the humanity left, was holding him back. Distantly, the young vampire could hear speaking of his comrades but the words were blurred and reverberated in his acute eardrums making it impossible to understand what they were saying. His head was splitting up. As another wave of nausea and the horrible feeling your intestines were trying to suck him dry alive and cave your veins his body jerked painfully. Why was he holding back? Why couldn't he just pounce the slayer bitch and rip her sweet, delicate throat open and let the blood flow? She was so close; young and sweet her blood bold and strong. Goku's mouth moved as words poured out but his conscious mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying and why he was even talking.

Everything was beginning to feel surreal and pained; he was out of this world. The border was close.

More words. Word blood mentioned many times. Blood... blood... blood... the word began repeating in his mind like a broken record, loosening his grasp on control even more. He screamed. He needed blood and he needed it now! But why he didn't just take it when it was so close and easily taken if he wanted...

ChiChi stared at Goku's pained form, not knowing what to feel: there was simply too much to feel and think. The emotions swirled in her mind like a maelstrom yet she was calm and serene as a crystal-blue forest pond. Bulma looked at her horrified, blue eyes wide with disbelief, and Vegeta's face was indifferent with a tint of cold amusement and challenge lurking under his stony expression.

" So... what are you going to do now, wench?"

ChiChi squared her shoulders: determined.

" ChiChi! You can't possibly---!" Bulma squealed and backed more away from Goku's uncontrolled body. The vampire's breathing was ragged and he was getting up; his eyes were glowing purple, the last resources of his magic giving him strength. His face twisted to that of a feral beast

" We need him to get us out! What, little of my blood can be sacrificed!" ChiChi said defiantly, cringing as his pained scream pierced their ears. Bulma huddled into a ball; indecision evident in her eyes. She was torn between the fear and the will to help her best friend, the fear winning greatly her current sate of mind.

" Your call, slayer." the elder vampire remarked, already wary of Goku's possible attack upon them. The finality of the situation seemed to be sealed with Vegeta's mocking words and the female slayer took a deep breath and advanced Goku carefully. Bulma whimpered in fright. What would happen to ChiChi? Son-kun wouldn't hurt her, would he?

" GeT awAy..." Goku croaked; his mind still not registering he was talking. Fresh blood was coming at him! Sweet, female essence! His body reacted violently to the thought, and he lunged forwards to her at an amazing speed. ChiChi uttered a startled gasp as he tackled her to floor hard, crushing her smaller frame with his heavier one.

" CHICHI!" Bulma exclaimed frightened.

" No.. stay back! I can handle... this!" she moaned as Goku violently clasped her shoulders. His ragged breathing was hot on her face and neck as he crushed her slim frame to his muscular one, smothering her. ChiChi closed her eyes tightly as Goku's head rightly pressed against her neck. He growled lowly and she could feel the vibrations and his hard lips were pressed against her jugular vein and ChiChi shivered at the weird intimacy of the situation.

The smell and pulsing of blood was overloading his senses as her sweet smell he had securely learnt by heart, invaded his nostrils. Her neck was soft and so fragile as he nuzzled it, searching for the one single vein that would bring him so much saturation for his thirst. Roughly digging his right hand in her black hair he yanked her head back. She yelped, her hands grabbing his in vain attempt to lessen the painful pressure.

His mouth found her fast beating pulse and he sighed in contentment. ChiChi felt him smirk against her throat and suddenly his sharp canines sank into her flesh; piercing the vein. She shrieked shortly at the pain and felt him greedily drinking her blood, some falling down her neck. Goku moaned softly. His energy was slowly restoring itself and his mind was beginning to return to him. Her blood was just so good! His taste buds were singing to him and he hugged her tighter against his body. God so fucking good!

ChiChi whimpered feeling her head getting dizzy and practically feeling the heat radiating from his body as her blood worked it's magic. Her hands unconsciously slid over his form and to tangle in his spiky head and to press it harder to the juncture of her neck. ChiChi gave a moan, her breathing becoming ragged as she surprisingly found pleasure instead of pain. The sweet suction on her neck as his lips inadvertently brushed her skin and hands held her made her feel good.

" Oh Goku..." slipped past her parted lips as a sigh and ChiChi fought not to moan any louder. Too late. She was lost in haze of pleasure. Goku sighed in response to her forcing his head closer. God, she was sweet... His black eyes snapped open the purple hue fading from them as his senses came back to him in one big rush. Like someone had hammered him on the back of his head so fast it didn't even exist.

Reluctantly he pulled away and gasped when he saw whom he had just bitten. " ChiChi!"

" Hmm...?" ChiChi murmured drowsily. She was pale and blood continued to trickle down her neck onto the stone floor. Goku could only stare fascinated and horrified at the same time. Oh shit! Goku quickly measured in his head how much blood he had possibly sucked out of her including the lost blood and wrenched himself away from her, face blank and stained in her blood.

" Son-kun..." Bulma whispered, intending on crawling closer but was stopped by Vegeta's tight grip.

" Don't. Let the boy clear his head first."

" But---!"

Vegeta's glare, shockingly, shut her up ans she sit back aversely, her blue eyes fixed on the scene transpiring in front of her. The young vampire's wounds slowly healed with soft purple glow that seemed to lack its earlier vehemence. Out of the corner of her eyes she surveyed Great's profile carefully. He knew something that they had all missed. He knew something that could be either dangerous or a huge benefit for them.

Goku moved back to her moaning prone form and pressed his fingers to her throat to stop the bleeding, adding slightly of his renewed magic to the wound closing it effectively. ChiChi sighed in relief and tried to sit up and almost blacked out. Her limbs were feeling heavy and uncomfortably numb all over.

" Stay down. You've lost a lot of blood..." the young vampire said quietly, refusing to meet her gaze and absently licking his lips free of blood. ChiChi obeyed, not feeling like standing up for her health. Under her lids she noticed Goku still staring her neck transfixed. She couldn't quite make out his expression; it was thoughtful and angry yet he looked like a cat that had drunk lifetime's worth of cream.

" Why didn't you stop her?" he asked solemnly, head hung low.

Vegeta, knowing the question or more close: demand, was meant to him, answered nonchalantly. " What that could have helped? Your death? Besides, it's not my responsibility to control your slut or her doings, now is it? Rubbish... she came to you voluntarily, though I can't say why..."

Goku nodded, recovering his bearings after the attack of his own body's betrayal. She came to him? He looked down at her, still dressed in that flimsy white evening gown now covered in blood and grime. Slowly he gathered her in his arms, feeling nervous as Bulma and Vegeta's gazes followed his every move sharply. He could just imagine how they felt; your best friend gets an uncontrollable fit and craving for blood and you're locked in the same room with him... The legendary vampire decided to ignore the fact now and cradled the female slayer gently, smoothing her messy hair, apologizing. Her closed eyes fluttered open, surprised.

" I am sorry, ChiChi... I won't makes excuses for I---" he began but was cut off by her soft, shimmering gaze. He gulped.

" Shh... Nothing to worry about. It was my decision to help you after all... I don't mind." she smiled weakly. Somewhere there was a heart that cared. He apologized, didn't he?

" You... don't mind... me sucking your blood?" Goku was really baffled now. She wasn't angry with him? The realization sunk in and he couldn't help a cruel smirk rising upon his face.

" Oh you did?" he purred and ChiChi frowned. Back was again that annoying but so-damned-sexy smirk and she felt her face flush and wondered how it was possible after all the blood loss. Obviously it wasn't that bad that she couldn't live normally, little weaker than her usual condition.

" You jerk! How dare you... I put my life on stake for your fucking meal and you have to act like pervert right away!"

" But of course!" Goku grinned wickedly at her leant to lap the remaining blood off her throat.

" HEY! You asshole! Get your bloody face off my neck!" ChiChi squirmed as his warm tongue lapped the blood, tickling her in the process.

" Ahem..."

Goku and ChiChi both looked up startled to see Vegeta looking at them his eyebrow cocked and Bulma staring at them like they had grown few extra limbs.

" As much as we have time to look your fooling around---"

" We were NOT fooling around!" ChiChi exclaimed loudly.

" We have more important things to figure out!" Bulma finished for Vegeta. " What now! Will ChiChi turn into a vampire or what! How do we get out of here anyway!" Bulma waved her hands emphasizing her point to them all.

ChiChi felt immediately scared. What if she turned into a vampire now? Her, the slayer princess, changing sides on the chessboard... What if...!

" Oh shush you! I healed the wound and that prevent her from turning into one of us." Goku rolled his eyes. He felt so much better that ever in his life! Now that he was fully healed, thanks to the blood of the slayer, everything was clearer and his body didn't ache or scream in fatigue anymore. He was amazed at how fast the energy had come back to him and magic fully functional. More power coursed in his veins than never before!

ChiChi calmed down; feeling absolutely silly.

Goku stood up quickly and stretched joyfully his stiff appendages and then said to Vegeta: " Hey, Great. I think I could---"

" Stay away from me!" Vegeta barked and glared fire at Goku. " You're not going heal me, low-class vampire rubbish, understood!"

" Fine then!" Goku snorted, wondering how some people could have a pride that big! He was practically suffering from enormous throes of pain and he refused help. Asshole...

" But Vegeta!" Bulma scolded him, looking at his weirdly.

" Shut up, woman! Don't Vegeta me! I don't accept help from people that are barely one hundredth of my age!" he argued and Bulma just huffed and grimaced ugly at his direction.

" You realize that it could help us get away from here big deal, hot shot?" she hissed.

" Don't question my pride and motives, wench! Now I told you to shut the fuck up!"

" Oh sure I will..."

Vegeta was just about to replay with another batch of insults when he abruptly snapped his mouth shut, eyes fixed on the wall opposite him. Goku reacted couple of seconds later, scooping wriggling ChiChi up and quickly moving to the other side of the room, his eyes too on the dark wall that was Vegeta was staring at too.

" What?" ChiChi queried and was immediately silenced by Goku's hand covering her mouth tightly. Instead of trying to protest and fight him, she focused her own black eyes on the wall, her finely tuned instincts now urging her to escape the situation. Bulma pressed herself against the coldness of the stones, worried. If the guys reacted like this it to something invisible, couldn't predict anything good.

The temperature dropped rapidly their breathing creating gray-blue clouds that vanished in the air soon as it left their mouths. Frost and ice began forming on the wall covering it in the pure whiteness that seemed like blasphemy in the place like this with its innocent coloring. It glowed ominously and to the quartet in the freezing room there was nothing innocent and good about the color and the mysterious glow. Those of them who could sensed magic embedded into it; those small strings of power knitting the complex spell towards fullness.

Both vampires wore tight expressions and looking permanently confused. To their knowledge no vampire could ever control ice. Hell was hot and full of eternal fires fed by blood, not ice. Dante's Hell didn't count for humans had the richest of imaginations at times; though the man had surely been into the right direction in classifying the bad doers.

Goku didn't dare to chant a spell to counter the weird magic; he didn't know just how well it would support him with slayer's blood and after being so fatally injured; even if he felt like the top of the world. The center increased visibly in the brightness and soon it felt like staring into burning piece of magnesium after pitch black.

With watering eyes they watched as a figure with oh-so-familiar aura appeared dressed in a cloak, red eyes peering menacingly at them. His face was shadowed as always but they all could sense the deep scowl of disapproval marring the Master's face. ( AN: Are already guessing who he is? If not, I 'm gonna kick you!)

ChiChi's wind hitched in her lungs seeing the figure. That creature had tortured her... made her cry; hurt her. If it hadn't been for the unusual vampire duo... She fathomed how she ever thought she'd could have slain the Master of all vampires, her mind nagging at her: he hurt you once and he can do it again and you're just as helpless as before.

" What's going on here?" the cloaked vampire lord demanded with cold voice that chilled their spines made the ice aggressively spike into sharp icicles at his words. No one dared to answer and they weren't sure did he mean their little arguing, fooling around or the whole let's-feed-vampire scene. The ruby eyes settled on Goku who stood defiantly but not quite daring to use his magic and thus making his black eyes glow purple.

" It has finally come to this. My greatest mistake..." the lord spoke calmly with barely controlled anger and frustration seeping into his words. " I knew from the very beginning you were at threat at some scale but I didn't want to see it and when I did, it was until only hours too late. Besides you had already served me well... I suppose it doesn't matter. You die. She die, He die... You all die!"

Finding his voice, Goku screamed over the growing rumble that had started in middle of the lords little speech. " HELL WE WILL! WHAT MISTAKE WHAT COULD BE A MISTAKE YOU MADE!"

Silence was his answer and frightened whimpers from both Bulma and ChiChi. Vegeta's weak power rose slightly to alerted and poised level but he remained positioned and unmoving; eyes smoldering with the orange hue. The voice grew as a visible aura, that of pure blackness with icy cover laying it rose around Master.

" It doesn't matter anymore; at this point it is useless. I must end my mistake here as much as I want to drag out the pleasure of torturing you and your little posse here. Die." his voice slithered in the room and Goku staggered back, shocked. This was the true extent of his former master's power: coldness and the magic so great and evil it made him want to to retch.

" MESSENGER! FIGHT, YOU FOOL! DON'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS! WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE! TAKE IT!" Vegeta's voice pierced his frozen mind. What chance did they have. Vegeta the Great was injured and Bulma and ChiChi were no help and he was just a fraction of master dark knowledge and magic. Vegeta knew that so why was he telling him to fight?

" DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IMBECILE! ARE YOU A MAN OR A MOUSE!"

" GOKU! DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN! FUCKING FIGHT!"

" SON-KUN! BEAT THAT EVIL FREAK!"

His friends were begging for him to fight; the girls sounding so afraid and hysterical; he could almost see he tears spilling down their faces, twisted in horror. And Vegeta... surely he had a plan! The mocking laughter rung in his ears; daring him; submitting him like a dog. Fight! Damnit! For them, for himself, for all those years of beatings... for the future!

Slowly he began gathering his power and standing tall, his eyes intense purple with such deepnesses in them that his adversary's ruby eyes widening slightly in realization of opposition from the young vampire before narrowing back into tiny slits. The rumbling died down and the dead quiet air took place.

Now fully powered up, the lord spoke. " You are my mistake, Messenger Son Goku; a mistake that will be soon no more mistake. Prepare to lo and behold the centuries worth of evolution and feel the wrath of an Ancient one, boy. Then it's your mates turn."

Son Goku's eyes narrowed din question: was this a trick? A bright flash surrounded the creature, burning the cape into dust.

( An: I think I'll just stop here... OKAY OKAY! I'll continue! Sheehs! Can't you take a joke...!)

Goku felt his mouth dropping, jaw slack, a complete surprise overriding his all previous emotions at the sight in front of him. Vegeta's mouth opened and closed without sound. ChiChi and Bulma stared all their fear and terror forgotten. No way in friggin' hell! In front of them stood a white lizard with long tail slashing behind him or her with purple shoulders and head, ruby eyes aglow with glee of their expressions. He had three toes on each leg and he or she apparently stood butt-naked in the freezing weather.

" This is my true form and you'll be the only ones ever to witness it. My original name is Freeza, the lord of ice!" his mouth curled into smirk and he began cackling evilly, dark bolts crackling around him ghostly.

Bulma got over her shock first and as always opened her big mouth...

" Holy shit! The guy's all white and purple and wearing a lipstick of that shade! Wait! Is it she or he? WAIT! YEEEWWW! THE GUY'S ASS-NAKED IN FRONT OF US WITHOUT SHAME! WHATTA HELL HAPPENED TO HIS BALLS! OH MY GAWD!"

TBC...

000000

**A/N:** This just felt like a good place to stop... hehe heeheee! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I plan to end this fic by the end of this month! The end is near! WAAH! **I've been meaning to do this for awhile but always forgotten, so here's this little piece of advertisement. There's this Finnish Star Trek and Babel 4 fanmovie and parody made by amateur moviemakers that is very funny even if you don't know a thing about ST or Babel 4. you can watch it. Go to www dot starwreck dot com! You can find the movie there and download it for free and you can also find many explanatory things in that site. The movies is spoken in Finnish but it has English subtitles that are pretty accurate though half of the curse words are left untranslated... And if you ever wonder what Finnish language is like and sounds like at it's most normal form: everyday speech, you should at least watch some of this movie! It's really worth it! Just remember it's made by amateurs and they funded the movie themselves and make no profit! Go on! And watch! Don't worry; it's completely legal!**

**Review kudasai! JA NE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Well hullo there... Jag är här igen och färdig att skriva till er en nya kapitel! Gå och läs, varsågod! Den här kapitel är den sista actuel kapitel i denna sagan... waah! Det är snart förbi...! Epilog skulle vara upp i några dagar...! Tack för era reviews! Jag älskar dom!( Damn I am evil! MUAHAHAAHAAA! Just gotta love speaking in different languages! Smirk!)

Men nu är det dags för att börja...!

**Disclaimer:** Nej, jag egnar inte DBZ, tack detsamma! ( I don't own DBZ, thanks the same! if you're wondering...)

000000

**Chapter 15 –** In The End...

" Uh... what?" the vampire lord asked confused, momentarily loosing his composure and evil intentions and wondering whatta hell just happened. Goku's face twitched as he was pressed hard not to crack up in laughing fit or faint in fear. Leave it to Bulma and her psychological coping mechanism be random humour to relive the tension...

Vegeta wasn't so lucky. His suppressed mirth hurt his ribs badly as he contained laughter. He was exactly sure what the blue-haired woman said but it sure sounded interesting and insultingly funny! Bulma herself couldn't believe what she had blurted out of the big mouth of hers and was paling rapidly. The thought of angering and insulting mortal realm's worst villain and psychopath seemed suddenly really bad and stupid thing to do and she had just done it. ChiChi glared at her semi-friend hotly though highly amused; she really rather died laughter on her lips than fearing for her life in a cold dungeon.

The tension in the air suddenly picked up again as the lull in the atmosphere was dispelled by Frieza's furious cry as he realized it wasn't a nice comment the blue-haired vixen had made. " WHAT WAS THAT! YOU INSOLENT BITCH! YOU INSULTED ME! WHY YOU...!"

The vampire lord charged blindly; thunder bolts snapping about him, charging a massive amount of dark magic into a destructive spell meant ot wipe them all out for good. Goku sprung into action, his own violet shade of magic blazing around him as he desperately countered the massive wave with his own. He knew his power wasn't nearly enough to cancel out the blast but he had decided to fight, not sat idly on the sidelines!

Then something unexpected happened.

The powers collided in stalemate, melting into one big mix of two magics: purple and icy black, forming a maelstrom, battling with each other. The great swirl expanded in size and the streaks of raw powers were only thin lines sliced between one another. Goku gaped. That was not the reaction he had expected. Just what was going on?

" What... what is this...?" Frieza asked confused, pouring more power to the weird phenomenon. In his nearly thousand-year lifespan he had never encountered something like this. His ruby eyes narrowed and tail lashed in irritation and he canceled the spell.

They were all forced to shield their eyes from the blinding light that exploded like a volcano in front of their eyes. A huge pillar of light shot upwards; completely demolishing and obliterating the castle above the dungeon. The ground shook and the stone structures cracked loudly from the pulse of the magic that beat them mercilessly to the ground as debris fell all around the little group in the dungeon.

ChiChi yelped and dug her fingers onto the floor to keep steady as the floor bounced and shook under her, her weakened state not helping any. Everything weighted her down as the gravity suddenly seemed ten times heavier that the normal. She faintly could see that everybody else was also struggling to stand up and just as shocked as she was. Goku and the Ancient were on the floor too crouching and looking at the pillar, their self-erected shields fending off the falling rocks and broken beams.

With one final impulse the pressure gave one mighty shove before the effect was reversed. Now everything floated and was light; like the gravity had been just canceled; removed from the existence. ChiChi watched in wonder as small pebbles floated up and she was weightless with them. It was the most peculiar feeling she had ever encountered.

The white pillar of light used all the energy and collapsed within itself blowing the rest of the grand castle and its occupants to death's door. For a moment it formed a flickering dome above the ruined castle then it dispersed into small shards and rained down, vanishing as the pieces touched the ground.

And the gravity existed once more.

Goku managed land on his feet, staggering little at the unsure footing, turning his blazing and questioning eyes on the white lizard being not so far from him, floating in the air with blank expression. Three 'oomphfs' sounded behind him as Vegeta, ChiChi and Bulma landed not so gracefully on their butts and backs.

No word were needed as the two vampires lunged at each other, bathing in the light of their magic. The sky was dark above, decorated with dark clouds. It was night and the fresh and chilly night air cooled down their bodies. A crack echoed in the still night as magic met magic in the sky, illuminating the wilderness landscape.

The vampire youth and the Ancient floated in the air, supported by their dark powers, measuring one another; weaknesses, strong points, anything that could turn to their own advantage. Goku sucked in breath heavily and slowly, feeling the bubbling of the magic in his veins and was astounded at the reserves of it he had inside him. It felt like he could go on forever! The way the powers collided and acted towards each other was weird too. Master's magic was so much more advanced and greater than his own, but it was still holding steadily against the white tyrant's attacks.

New confidence rising in him, he allowed a smirk to grace his face. Frieza scowled in response at the cockiness of the man.

" So... how are you going to beat me to the ground now, bastard?" Goku hissed at him mockingly and the lord stayed silent for heart beats of time.

" You were my greatest creation ever, Messenger, but also the greatest mistake."

" Enough with the mystery bullshit! Fight, you piece of shit! I have a fish to catch with you and blood to owe you!" the younger vampire cried out angrily, not liking this mistake talk at all. He had a chance, though he didn't know how great or bad, to get rid of the one being that had ruined his life and made it partly the unpleasant life it had was he intended to take it!

Frieza's face twisted and he screamed a high-pitched shriek and attacking head on, chanting the spell. Goku narrowly dodged and began fighting back. Spells and counter-spells were exchanged along with negating enchantments or binding magic. Thunder cracked and ozone was smelt in the air along with burnt flesh from numerous wounds the two were inflicting, hoping for upper hand.

Underneath them the trio picked themselves up from the ruins, only slightly scratched. Vegeta was cursing profusely and Bulma whined about the cut in her forehead and how it was giving her a headache. ChiChi sat on the ground, looking up. The she turned her head to Vegeta's direction, who was reluctant on being helped by Bulma.

" Vegeta. Why it is that Goku is his greatest mistake? What does he mean by that?"

Vegeta looked up for a moment before painfully leaning against a huge boulder fallen from above. He crossed his arms. " The same reason I didn't let him heal me through his magic is why he and the lizard are in even..."

" What?"

" He's not a normal vampire by any means. His heart beats, he's warm and he bleeds and more importantly he still has a smallest fragment of his old soul left in him. Normally vampires are soulless living beings that need blood to convert it into energy to keep alive in the mortal realm; no bleeding, no heart, no inborn bodily warmth generated. No soul. What I know is that the master himself bit him intentionally to make him his vassal and that turned out to be his mistake. The boy managed to clung to one tiny piece of his humanity, not succumbing him into total darkness, allowing him to have some dignity and human left in him. That's only part of the problem for before he was bitten he was pure of heart. A greatest mistake vampire can make is to bite a pure-hearted human, as rare as they are, and turn him into a vampire.

A vampire with a soul manipulates subconsciously magic differently than others, resulting in the bizarre reactions while colliding. It also allows them not to be harmed by slayers' holy powers or weapons as they still have a soul with a pure heart. No matter how bad and dirty your mind is, it doesn't change your heart.

He simply dug his own grave and demise by believing he could control such powerful creature to his liking. Not only recently did the lizard notice what a terrible mistake he made by letting the brat live that day...

What now adds to Messenger's power is your blood, slayer. A blood of a good and holy slayer even without the holy magic is a powerful enhancer; the power though not at your use is still in your blood and soul, now aiding him. If he had healed me while powered by half-holy and half-dark the result would have been extremely painful on my part and killed me in the spot... now if he only could touch that damn freak... that's the only thing the bastards is relaying on..." Vegeta finished gazing at the dark sky, the two combatants locked into battle of wisdom.

" Touch him...?" Bulma queried her brow furrowed.

" Yes, the same as the healing. Physical contact from a holy person is far worse than a spell... though he himself doesn't know it!"

" It is? He doesn't?" ChiChi stated deadpanned and Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Dear Lucifer... how much you slayers have lost of your knowledge along the years..." he muttered. " But for now, we can only hope..."

" If Son-kun is strange for a vampire what that makes you then? You're not the stereotypical evil blood-sucking bastards either..." Bulma smirked and Vegeta pointedly ignored her. ChiChi was still feverishly absorbing the information Vegeta had just given and trying to keep her mind on the battle. Her emotions becoming even more jumbled as she watched on. Goku, a pure innocent soul, made a master's puppet once ago?

Up in the sky the straining battle continued and Goku panted in exhaustion but so was the lord and readier another spell. He was running out of tricks and spells to cast and his ex-master still seemed to have a whole bunch up his sleeve.

" Naw... becoming tired,slave?" the white ice lord taunted, smirking widely at the boy before him.

" Shut up!" Goku snapped back irritated.

" Me? Shut up? If I remember correctly it's I who's the master and ruler here, Messenger. And I reckon you're running out of magic and spells... how sad and inconvenient on your part... mistakes must be corrected, don't you agree?"

A burning glare was his answer.

" Ouch... harsh!" Frieza mocked, leering widely at the enraged man floating little away, " What are you going to do about this all? Throwing one of your pathetic curses and hexes at me? Accept the facts, boy! I am going to win this one! The your little friends will suffer! You hear me! Suffer!" he laughed manically, the voice chilling the environment.

Goku's body tensed.

" Oh yes! I will rip them to pieces! Especially that dark-haired slayer bitch! Just imagine it: after hours of torturing illusions I'll wake her up only to make her nightmares reality by raping her, tearing her apart from inside! And maybe I'll rape her some more! She's is a delicious virgin after all!"

" Sh...SHUT... UP!" Goku bellowed.

" Why? Scared that your little bitch will enjoy it! Ah! What a thought! Rape her but make her willing and learn her to love it..." the lizard smirked so pervertedly that Goku almost vomited. Horror images run wildly in his mind's eye, rising his pulse and anger to new heights! ChiChi was his and none, absolutely none, would hurt her like that!

" The say goodbye to them... HYAH!" the lord cried suddenly, ready to launch the killing curse of total annihilation.

" NO!" the young vampire cried and rushed forwards and decked the white creatures square in the jaw. The blow sent him reeling back, his jaw smoking and burnt to crisp. The sudden pain he had not felt in hundreds of years made the lord lose his concentration on the spell and it was left loose. Uncontrolled magic flew around, snapping and detonating randomly in different directions. Greatest charge sprung into nearby forest, burning the trees and turning them into small columns of fire, burning away their existence; very essence.

Goku watched in terror, his self-confidence crumbling. If that blast had hit...! Burning flesh away; eating it like pack of starved wolves; the very essence of your being devoured in minutes. Not even a soul was left if you were hit with that attack .Obviously they had moved up a notch or two in calibre.

He gulped loudly. The smoke cleared away, revealing the battered form of the Ancient and Goku gasped in shock. His jaw was burnt into a brown crisp, charred and smoking; blood seeping from it. The skin around it was red and blistered and pus matted the wound. White bone glistened thru in some places and his teeth were exposed grotesquely. Goku backed away in shock and disgust. Was he hit by his own attack and loose magic?

The Master grimaced in pain, making the injury look even more vile, a hint of fear entering his cold and unfeeling eyes.

_It was me!_ Goku realized with a start of disbelief. It was him! The horrible mark on his face was made by his own hand! He didn't bother thinking how as wicked grin split his lips and the lord floated just slightly further.

" I see now... this is why I am a mistake... not that I think of it. I never actually touched any other vampires nor they me expect Vegeta, but at that time I wasn't yet this 'good'..." he mused, measuring carefully his adversary's expression of fear. " It's because I am your extremely potential down fall, isn't it Frieza?"

The tyrant was silent, but Goku didn't expect him to say anything.

With enraged scream he attacked and delivered another punch to the lord stomach, gliding through his shield like water, resulting in the same kind of result as before. A painful burnt scar.

Goku smirked as the only sound was agony-filled and defeated cry that echoed in the mountain range for long.

000000

**A/N: **That's the end and you hate me for it at the moment. It's kinda open end, but I like it and here will be small epilogue to this, that, I assure you all that were highly disappointed with this end ( I know there are people like that right now) smirk, will sate all the things and answers you were left to crave in this chapter! Muahahaahaa! JA NE AND REVIEW! And bring on the flames!VI SES!


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hi folks! The epilogue is finally here and it makes this fic complete! Just in the end of the months as I promised to myself! Yay! Thousand thanks for anyone who ever reviewed and read this story!

**Disclaimer:** For the last time in this story… I still don't own DBZ or anything related to it!

000000

**Epilogue** - …Everything Will Be Fine.

The morning sun peeked about the brink of the mountain peaks and illuminated the wilderness with its warm morning light. The last night's battle was only a memory to the environment as the pure and new morning swept the dark night away. The area was full of huge boulders and debris, many burn and scorch marks were imprinted in the forest tree and many of them were broken or ashy black. The magical fires had died away for time being.

Despite nature's own cure the heavy feeling of oppression hung yet in the air and the certain feeling of a place where something remarkable and horrible had happened was settling to its new home slowly. The signs of recent battle were way too obvious as half of the landscape was mysteriously looking like after a hurricane…

In middle of the ruins four people were scattered; exhausted on the ground and not quite awake nor asleep. Goku stared tiredly at the pale blue sky, feeling content and happy for the first time in many years. He was free, finally. Slowly he raised his hand and examined it. How could have though he'd have that kind of power? A power to burn other vampires to dust now that they powers were awakened fully. He chuckled. No wonder Vegeta didn't want to be healed; he'd have been burned to crisp in matter of seconds!

But he was now free…

What should he do now? The vampire world would be thrown into chaos and a war would probably break between vampires and slayers; this time it would only be more open and direct. Did it mean he'd have to fight ChiChi? Did he have to fight at all? Could he remain neutral? Or join the slayers' side and use his power against vampires?

So many questions and no answers… for now.

A fierce curse word drew his attention from his thoughts and Goku saw the injured Vegeta to scramble under a huge boulder, into cooling darkness of it. Goku laughed openly although little concerned for the elder vampire's well being. The sun was rising and Vegeta would melt like a pudding if he let the rays of the sun hit him. Poor Vegeta. Nothing but trouble for him, it seemed.

"Shut up, boy! I am not a Day Walker like you are!" Vegeta seethed from under the small cave under the boulder. " I'll fucking melt if I stay outside!"

Goku said nothing in response. Melt… the freak lizard, Frieza had melted too…

_The burning smell of flesh… his fist hitting again and again the white and half-cooked being… he yelled at the creature… insulted… anger, so much anger… the horrible sight of his burnt and bleeding body, oozing bodily fluids and pus, blistered all over…screaming… ruby eyes… full of fear and despair… punch him again! The enraged final blow… square in middle of his charred chest. He felt the ribs and ribcage cave in with a crunch as blood spurted from the fatal wound. The lizard hunched over more blood flooding from his gaping mouth. His fist pierced the creature's torso and a horrified and pained scream erupted from his throat. The flesh and intestines started to melt and burn and Frieza writhed in agony, crying out._

_He watched with uncaring eyes all the time, like outside his own body and mind…_

_The final cry of defeat sounded and echoed in the earth._

_He fell…_

Darkness… 

" Goku?" a voice asked sounding worried and Goku broke out of his reverie and his eyes met ChiChi battered and dusty face. She had tears in her black eyes, brimming and making her eyes shine glassy. Before Goku had time to say or react she had thrown herself on him and kissed him hard. She pulled away abruptly smiling mischievously at Goku's shocked and frozen expression.

" Chi…"

" Oh you're ok, Goku! I was so worried when I woke up that you'd be gone or dead… You're alive!" she smiled through tears before burying her face into his chest and sighing contently. Goku, still not quite sure if he was dreaming or in the hands of a cruel illusion, wrapped his arm around her slight form, hugging her back. It was like everything was clean between them. One battle to erase every feeling of hate and reveal what they really wanted from each other: each other.

" I'm fine, ChiChi," He assured her, feeling oddly serene and calm about everything. Ever since the first meeting the shabby and seedy bar he had been unable to entirely stop thinking about her. They stayed lie that for minutes, both adjusting to the huge chance in their life. No words were need to speak those feelings; words would just do injustice to that feeling and wording it a petty mundane thing.

" What now?" ChiChi whispered.

" I dunno. We just have to see and live," Goku replied, slowly stroking her back, giving her cold body warmth.

" A war is gonna break out. Let's not fight each other or go back to what we once were. Just go away and kill everyone that opposes to this, us!" she declared hotly and Goku laughed with mirth. That sounded good.

An union between a special vampire and a slayer princess.

And no one ever could get between them.

000000

Vegeta reluctantly, or so he at least wanted to appear, settled down to Capsule Corporation with Bulma and to learn about the modern world. Bulma made him swear that he wouldn't drink anymore human blood, but resort to animals and such. Vegeta hesitantly complied but that was more than Bulma ever expected of him. Those two seemed to get along fine and Goku and ChiChi even dared to suspect that the couple really had fallen in love even though to outsiders it looked like a really phony relationship.

Goku and ChiChi chose to travel around for a while and finally as ChiChi became pregnant, settled down to the peaceful shade of Mt. Paozu, near Goku's grandfather's previous home. The couple was forced to fight occasionally, and when they in boredom chose to, vampires and slayers alike, but they kept primarily themselves hidden and ChiChi Mao was declared perished in the hands of cruel vampires by the slayers. Hitake returned back to the village not convinced that ChiChi was dead but not that heart broken either…

Kuririn and Yamcha finally found their way out of the wilderness and headed for the nearest local bar to get a drink after such experience.

In short, they lived peacefully.

Until…

000000

**A/N:** Finally finished! There may be a slight chance of a sequel to this if I ever get my lazy butt to do it, but sequels aren't really my thing and usually just ruin good stories… thus the open ending!( Damn I am evil!) Love ya all! You were all such great help and encouragement! Domo arigatou gozaimashita! (bows) JA NE!


End file.
